Coded
by Allusia16
Summary: In a world of alphas and betas, alpha ADA Rafael Barba finds his beta in African American activist Aurora Nightingale. Aurora is on the enemy side, and after a deal is struck, she agrees to be Barba's beta which causes a wave of violence and complications for her. Barba plans to show his beta that having an alpha isn't a bad thing by any means necessary. (Rated M for Smut)
1. Chapter 1

1

In this world there are alphas and betas. Alphas control the relationship and what goes on in their house hold. What alpha's say go. Alphas are dominant and beta. When an alpha finds their beta, they feel an urge to claim, protect, and procreate with the beta. Alphas can be any gender and can mate with the same sex or the opposite sex. I grew up with a dominant father, and a submissive mother, and what I learned from this bonding was that, you only had such limited freedom until your alpha found you. When that happens, they are the law and the laws of the U.S. bend in favor of the alpha. You could do anything to your beta as long as you did not kill them.

So basically we are slaves. I'm only 18, and I have yet to ever connect with a person so I am guessing I would be a submissive. I found this fact out when I was really young, and even then, I knew I did not want to be anyone's slave. My parents didn't understand the struggle. My mom claimed to be so happy, but how could anyone be happy when a person comes into their life and just demands they revert their lives around them? No, I couldn't do it. Not now not ever.

So how did I end up in a police station with my hands cuffed together? Well it was simple. I was a part of a group who wanted to break the laws of alpha and omega called AntiDom, for Anti Dominance. It seemed our rally down town got us noticed and also caused a fifteen minute riot. Basically every member in an AntiDom shirt was arrested. The group was created by Albert Nottingham, a man who denied his alpha and has gone against the laws of having to bend to his alpha's will. Many followed after him, leaving their families and their lives to follow after him. Of course this upset many alphas and so there was a lot of tension between alphas and the group. Alpha cops didn't bother being too polite with us. So here I sat, Aurora Nightingale, a member of AntiDom of five years, waiting to be charged with disturbing the peace or causing a riot or something.

While I waited, I twirled my finger into one of my braids. I just got some extensions put into my hair, and I was glad none of the cops pulled at it. They were long and pretty and expensive.

"Ooh and it's all right and it's coming oh we gotta get it right back to where we started from. Love is good. Love can be strong. We gotta get it right back to where we started from." I muttered.

Normal POV

Rafael Barba was good at his job as ADA to the team. He may not have won every case, but he never went down without a fight. So now he was staring at this woman, this African American woman who has caused such a rise in downtown Manhattan. He never had a personal life and if he did it was wrapped around a case. He felt content with his job and his life. But now after looking at this woman he felt empty, as if his life was missing something all along.

She had light mocha skin and was curvy around the hips and thighs. She had long fake braids, that were flat our gorgeous. Her face was round and she looked hard to break. Her hazel eyes looked up and it looked like she was looking right at Barba. He inhaled loudly and was glad to be the only one behind the glass, because he didn't want her looking at anywhere else. Now when you looked at Rafael Barba, you could tell he was ready to win at anything and he was not easily beaten. But this woman. She was the reason he lived now, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. But he knew, he knew he had to step up and let his beta know who was in charge. The door opened in the back and in came Olivia Benson, chief of the Sex Crimes Unit and alpha to Amanda Rollins.

"Got the file on Ms. Nightingale, and she has quite a record," she said handing it to her ADA. Barba took it and began to go through it, "She been involved in many riots, arrested on gun possession. She has been involved in numerous acts of terrorism and Nottingham is the master of it all. She's been charged with raiding government garages and stealing weapons. She was almost locked away two years ago for having blue prints of an FBI agency, but the evidence was tampered with. After that she laid low until now. This group is very serious of what they stand for."

Barba scoffed.

"What do they plan to kill alphas all over the city, wage war against alphas?" he asked mockingly closing the file. Olivia sighed and placed her hands on her hips. 'Jesus, she's only eighteen.' Barba thought. Too young for him, but old enough to be broken in. Damn.

"You should hear Nottingham's speech. He makes us sound like slave owners, that we will torture and hurt our betas. It's sad to see a young mind wasted." she told. And it was true, not all alphas mistreated their betas. Barba shook his head.

"No. She's not going to jail." he stated glancing at Olivia and looking back out the window. Olivia looked at Barba with shock.

"What are you saying, we have to charge her. She's a terrorist." she said. Barba didn't believe it or didn't want to believe it.

"No. She's just lost." he said. Olivia began to mutter before stopping in her words and looking at Barba with a frozen stair. Barba just glanced at her and then back at the glass. Olivia looked back at the glass and was now stunned.

"Oh my god." she said placing her hand on her forehead. Barba nodded slowly.

"She's my… beta." he said slowly. Olivia looked from the girl to Barba. She never thought Barba would be paired with a rebel before.

"Never thought your first meeting will be here." she said. Barba nodded and looked at Olivia.

"I'm going to talk to a judge. No jail time if she agrees to be my beta and give me information on AntiDom and their full intentions." he said. Olivia's eyes flexed in utter shock at the proposal.

"You think a judge is going to agree to that or her for that matter?" she asked motioning her forehead at the woman. "Barba, this group is fighting against the thing you are offering." Barba shook his head as he read over the file once more and now began to move towards the door that would lead into the interrogation room.

"She thinks we just want to break her. I plan to show her something else." he said and walked into the room. Olivia blinked in utter shock and followed him inside.

Aurora's POV

I continued to wait, and I was becoming aggravated. But the door opened and in came two people. A woman who shouted cop and a man in a suit holding a file. He sat down in front of me and crossed his legs and let out a breath as if impressed.

"Wow you have a record here." he said. I just stared at the woman now. She stood near the door watching with a firm glare. She was use to interrogating people.

"So I've been told." I responded coldly looking at the man. I noticed he shifted a bit and opened the file once more.

"Your little group has now been labeled a terrorist group and soon the importance of capturing your group will jump from little to of great importance." he said. I scoffed and laughed dryly.

"Of course alphas would call us terrorists. If wanting to have control of my life is considered terrorism then I happily accept that title." I said crossing my legs and arms and turning my body from the two. There was a few seconds of silence.

"You're just a child." the man said.

"A free child who shall die a free child." I stated whipping my head back at him. He stared at me for a long moment before looking down and in the direction of the woman, but not actually facing her.

"Give me five minutes." he said. The woman glanced at the man before looking back at me and slowly moving out the room. The man curled his fingers together and inhaled sharply.

"My name is Rafael Barba, and I am the Assistant District Attorney of this precinct, so I will be in honest with you. In the eyes of the law, you are a terrorist and there is very little that can be done to save you. Alpha or no alpha terrorist acts will not be taken lightly. So I am going to try and make a deal with a judge in order to keep you out of jail." he said. I looked down as I heard his words.

"And why would you do that?" I asked. He inhaled and just curled his fingers.

"If I am able to get this agreement through, you will have to abide by a few conditions." he said. I slowly turned to him, showing more interest.

"And those conditions are?" I asked. Rafael gave a firm look.

"You will leave AntiDom and tell us what you know about the organization." he said. My entire body was in defense now and I shook my head standing up from my chair.

"No! I will not betray my people." I said.

"They are not your people. Nottingham isn't in this prison with his people, you are. He is only going to get you killed and you can get out of this without facing long, and I mean long years of your life in prison. I can get you out of this." he said quickly and is shook my head leaning over and placing my bound hands on the table.

"And why should I even make such a pathetic and traitorous deal!" I shouted, and now he was up on his feet standing over the table as well looking at me with dominate eyes.

"Because I am your alpha and you will do what you are told!" he snapped. My eyes now widened at his words, and my entire body was frozen and I felt my as if a large anchor was dropped on my body. Oh shit. "If I can get this agreement, you will quit the AntiDom, accept me as your alpha and move in with me." My entire body shook violently and I closed my eyes trying to retain my feelings and I took deep even breaths.

'Don't show the alphas your fear or they will use it to destroy you' Albert said. I needed to be alone, left alone to my thoughts. I looked up at Rafael Barba to see him looking me over as if trying to figure me out.

"I need a day to think of this." I said. Rafael leaned back and nodded once.

"You'll be taken back to your holding cell. You can sleep off the riot here." he said and left the room. So this was my alpha. A powerful lawyer who looked like he was used to being an ass. It's going to be really awkward when he finds out I have a boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

2

As I was being escorted from the room, I could hear chanting coming from the cells.

"Conlan! Conlan! Conlan!" I heard them. My eyes widened as I saw none other than Billy Conlan walking into the station. Billy Conland is a Scottish American professional kick boxer who is very well known for his victories in numerous countries and he was mine. He had a tall, muscular build and dark vicious eyes. He was in a black t shirt with matching pants. Behind him were a few guys, I assumed were his lawyers and trainers. He had a beta years back, but she died…

When he saw me he made a straight line for me.

Normal POV

Barba was confident that a judge would hear out his deal under the circumstances. He knew he would have to go to a higher power if it didn't work. Det. Fin was at his desk when he saw Barba with a victorious smirk on his face.

"You look like you just won a case." he said putting down his pen. Barba smirked.

"Might as well have," he said in a cocky tone, "I found my beta and plan to have her in my home in a matter of days." Fin looked at him with a big smile.

"Well would you look at that. Congratulations man. Who is she?" he asked.

"Aurora." A thick accented man called. Barba's attention was immediately caught and now both the ADA and Fin looked up. Fin's eyes widened.

"Is that heavyweight champion, Billy Conlan?" he asked. The athlete was standing in front of Aurora with worry in his eyes and he took hold of her cheeks. Barba's body froze, and his eyes began to widen as he watched the heavyweight champion lean down and capture his beta's lips in a powerful kiss. Barba almost dropped the file he was holding. Cameras were going off around them and cops were trying to lead paparazzi out, but reporters were in there as well. Barba could tell Conlan was asking Aurora if she was okay. She looked so happy to see him.

"Yes and he's kissing my beta." Barba replied. Fin's eyes widened and he just looked at Barba then the crowd then Barba again.

"Oh shit." he said.

"Whatever my girlfriend is in here for, I guarantee it's a mistake. AntiDom is a peaceful group of which the government and its false propaganda has made them seem like a terrorist group." Billy said to a reporter. "She will be out of here by tomorrow and that I can guarantee." Olivia and Amanda were staring at the small crowd in shock.

"I guess he's against alphas too." Amanda said. Olivia just shook her head moving over to get the reporters and everyone else out.

Aurora's POV

Billy's arm was protectively around me as he made his little speech about getting me out. The same female cop from before was demanding everyone leave.

"Ms. Nightingale, what do you say to your supporters of AntiDom and other betas who do not wish to have alphas?" a reporter asked. A cop was trying to lead me away and split Billy from.

"I say be strong my friends. Soon we will ALL have the right to choose who we fall in love with, like Billy and I. We need to get it right back to where we started from." I called out before being placed in my cell.

Normal POV

Barba was just standing there now almost in a daze. Olivia was in front of him.

"Hey you okay?" she asked and now he began to turn and leave the room with Olivia following.

"How would you feel if your beta was kissing someone else?" he asked acidly. Olivia nodded.

"Look I know it's hard to see a beta taken by another, but he's not her alpha. You have all rights to her." she said. Barba scoffed.

"Yeah and telling her that will make her resent this relationship even more." he said. "We all know what happened to Conlan's beta. She died in a "drowning" accident. Some say he killed her just so he could be with whoever he wanted obviously _my_ beta, Olivia my beta." Olivia nodded.

"No one can prove her death wasn't an accident, the trial was very long. But you are her alpha, Rafael, you. There is no competition or competing. She is yours by law and by right. Conlan can do nothing about that. So if I were you, then I would make things very clear to that girl that if this agreement happens, then whatever she has with Conlan stops."

Barba stared at her for a moment as they were now in the hall. She was right. Now that the bond existed, she was his and he would have to claim her so other men would know that. He had heard from alphas, when they spoke, that when they claim their betas for the first time, their entire system changes, like the betas are coded with the essence of the alpha. Deep down, Rafael hoped that was true.

Aurora's POV

The cells were emptying and soon only a few people were left. My cell was empty and I had no idea how late or early it was. I know I slept some. Someone came to the cell, and I looked up to see Rafael Barba standing there in a new suit.

"I spoke to a judge, and they agreed to have your record expunged. You can walk out of here today, if you agree to the terms we discussed yesterday. You will be completely free, but if you violate the agreement then you will be back in here." he said. I gave a soft chuckle ignoring my growling stomach.

"So I am not really free then. Freedom is not real if the captor just plans to have me moved somewhere. The U.S. did that to the Native Americans, moved to them to reservations where they were free, but not really free. You know African slaves were free, but they weren't really free since they were oppressed for hundreds of more years. There's a large list, I could go on." I told and he nodded and looked down for a moment.

"You've been fed half truths about alphas and betas. Yes, some can be abusive, but most of us are not like that. If you agree to the terms, then I will show you how nice it can be… to be with me." he said awkwardly. I stared at him for a moment.

"You're an old man." I said. He cleared his throat and nodded some looking down with mild discouragement.

"Yeah, I can see how that could be uncomfortable to you." he said lowly. I stared at him for a moment before looking away.

"I don't mind older men." I said. Rafael looked up at me, and he looked almost hopeful.

"Good." he said now looking up at me firmly. "If you accept this deal, you know you will have to break up whatever it is you have with Billy Conlan." I tensed and looked at him.

"Why?" I asked. He looked stunned now and gave an exhale.

"Because you are not his." he said. I nodded scowling.

"That's right, I belong to you." I stated.

"No you don't- Look. This is the way things are. You don' belong to me… if anything you are just paired to me. Look, when I first saw you yesterday, I felt depressed… depressed that everything I achieved in my life did not give me the satisfaction I felt when I saw you. I never achieved my other half, and when I did, I felt fulfilled. I take note of every little thing you do." he said motioning my tapping foot. "You tap your right foot when you are agitated. You did it yesterday when we interrogated you."

Now I stopped tapping my foot and he sighed some.

"When an alpha finds his beta, it's a beautiful thing and feeling. I am happy I found you and that life chose us." he said.

I crossed my arms.

"I only joined AntiDom, because I believe people should choose the person they are in love with, not go by how we are… mechanically programmed to find a mate." I said. Now he was smiling warmly at me.

"I want you to tell me more about why you feel that. I want to know everything you think and everything you feel and why you feel it." he said. I arched a brow and laughed dryly looking away.

"When I first saw you, I expected maybe you would have a beta who is a workaholic, like obviously you are. She'd have brunette hair and high cheek bones with blue maybe green eyes. Maybe with her beside you, you'd look like some white power couple." I told. Now I heard him chuckle.

"Yeah, I never expected my beta to be a woman who loves fake hair and being a part of a terrorist group… plus I am Hispanic. But you can't really tell." he said. I glanced at him for a second.

"Yeah you don't look Hispanic." I replied, but sighed heavily and curled up some looking at him with fearful eyes. Nottingham hasn't come to see me yet and it seemed today was the only day I had to have an answer for my somewhat freedom.

"If I don't agree to this what will happen?" I asked. He looked at me firmly and shrugged.

"You stay here and we charge you with terrorism against the U.S. That means you go away for a very long time." he said. I sighed and looked away. So I didn't have much of a choice here. All I knew was that I needed to get out of here.

"Fine." I said and stood up slowly and moved over to him staring up at him through the bars. "But you have to give me time to break things off with Conlan. He's been my rock for many years." Rafael tilted his head some, and I could tell he was unsure about my proposal.

"We can talk about that later. Right now let's get you out of here." he said with an assuring smile and nod before walking over to some officers.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Am I a traitor? Did I just give in to an alpha and let him decide my future? Albert, if he cared, he would have come right? The cell doors opened an hour later and Rafael was standing right there with a big coat on and a briefcase in his hand.

"Come on. It's supposed to get very cold tonight and we should get you moved in." he said with a smile on his face. I got up and slowly walked through the cage and looked around.

"So I really have to move in with you?" I asked as he began to leave through the building and I followed. He nodded.

"Yes." he replied, and I tucked my hands in my jacket.

"Forever?" I added. He glanced at me as we reached a hall and stood in front of an elevator.

"You're not a prisoner you can go wherever you want as long as I have some knowledge of where you'll be." he replied. I scoffed silently.

"Of course you have to know my every move." I said, and he shook his head and looked down at me with a mild frown.

"Or I'd worry that you weren't safe." he said. I didn't say anything for a moment and just waited for the elevator to open. Once it did, I walked in and he followed. I stood in the middle of the elevator and he stood right beside me. The lights were dim, and it slowly began to move. It was quiet, and I just wanted to close my eyes and be somewhere else. I could feel eyes on me, and I glanced over to see Rafael staring down at me.

"What?" I asked lowly, and he just shook his head and looked away.

"Hm? Nothing." he said. "Do you have a place you've been staying at? Like an apartment. You probably have stuff you'd like to bring?" I shook my head. Everything I own, my valuables, I left with my parents before I left. I don't have anything to bring." I answered.

"Oh. Tell me about your parents." he said. I kept my hands tucked into my pockets and shrugged.

"Dad was strict dictator, and my mom's a teacher." I answered and walked out of the elevator.

"Huh…" he said and followed. "Well, do you drive, do you have a car are you in school?" I nodded.

"Yes I can drive. No I don't have a car. Yes I am a freshman at Marymount University. Journalism." I said. Rafael looked at me with bright eyes.

"You like to write?" he asked opening the door of the building for me and I exited.

"Yes. Luckily it's Saturday, so I won't miss classes." I said lowly. He nodded in agreement walking down some long steps.

"Good. Education is important, I am glad you have not decided to drop out like most kids do when in cults." he said. Now I stopped in my place and glared and he raised his hands. "Sorry." I rolled my eyes.

"It isn't a cult. Albert told us to never quit our jobs or leave school for AntiDom. We hosted groups at specific times in certain locations so we could meet. Some betas ranted about their alphas while most of us spoke in fear of how horrible it will be when become taken." I said. By now we had stopped by a black car, and Rafael suddenly put his arms on either side of me, causing me to lean back in mild shock. My body pressed against the car and he just trapped me there staring at me deeply. I was already intimidated by him.

"You have nothing to be afraid of when you are with me." he said. People were walking by not even paying much attention to us. I looked down for a moment.

"We will see." I said. He slowly nodded and leaned back and opened the passenger's side of the car for me. I got in and sat on leather seats. Rafael got in, started the car, and began to drive. I looked out the window hoping nobody I knew saw me. "So what about you? What were your parents like?" Rafael shrugged.

"Didn't know my dad. My mom wasn't his beta so he walked out when he found his." he said. I arched a brow.

"I see. Do you live in a big house?" I asked. He chuckled dryly.

"It's a decent size." he replied.

"What are the rules?" I asked. Alphas made rules all the time. He shrugged.

"You go to school, I go to work. I would like to have some knowledge of where you will be after school that's not at AntiDom. I would like for you to stay home and not work. I can take care of both of us. If you decide to though, we can make it work." he said. I only nodded slowly.

"Do you want kids?" I asked. His lips pierced together and he just cleared his throat.

"Yes when we are both ready." he replied. I only nodded. "How do you get to school?"

"The bus sometimes I walk." I answered. He shook his head now with disapproval.

"No that won't do. We can work on getting you a car." he said. I shook my head.

"I don't have the money right now." I said.

"Well I do so I will." he replied. I just my eyes forward and nodded. He glanced over at me and back on the road.

"So your hair… how long can that stay in?" he asked. I looked down at my braids and looked at him.

"Two months. My hair is really thick and curly. This helps me manage it." I said. He nodded.

"Oh. I hear that African Americans have to do a lot of maintenance to their hair." he said. I arched a brow and looked at him and he looked at me confused and unsure. "Is that true?" I shrugged.

"For some yes. I need to get a silk scarf, a sating bonnet, and a satin pillow case." I replied. He nodded.

"Okay. We can do that right now." he said. I looked at him now.

"I'll have to do that alone." I replied and he tilted his head.

"Why?" he asked.

"A lot of people who know me in my community know that I don't have an alpha. If you're with me, they will know. Albert will find out and change a lot of his routines in the group. My knowledge can only go so far if he changes things." he said. He slowly nodded.

"You know I thought it would be difficult to get you to agree to do all this. You seem so willing to give up your people." he said. I shrugged.

"If it helps me avoid jail time, then it was my only option." I replied. I could hear him sighing.

"Great." he said. We were in a neighborhood now full of nice and big houses. I saw mostly white faces and just turned kept my head down. Now he pulled in to a white two story house. It was better than anywhere I have stayed. He cut off his engine and looked at me with a polite smile. "I've been given the entire weekend to get you settled in, so you tell me where to go and we'll go." I shook my head.

"No. You don't need to do that. I don't need a lot. I can get my clothes from my parents and that's all I need." I replied. He shook his head.

"You're not a guest in my home, this is going to be your home too, and want you to be comfortable." he argued.

"That will take time." I nearly snapped. Rafael sighed and just leaned back in his seat, and I did the same. I placed my fingers on my forehead rubbing them slowly.

"It's my job to take care of you, like it or not. This is happening, so please just get used to is." he said looking at me. I gave a defiant stare for a second before sighing and looking away.

"Fine. That means you take me to all the places you are familiar with shopping wise. I don't want to be recognized." I said getting out of the car not noticing his victorious smile.


	4. Chapter 4

4

We began to walk up the front porch of my new prison cell and I looked around as I did.

"So… are you good at what you do? Being an attorney?" I asked. He smirked some.

"I am very good at what I do." he answered opening the door and stepping in. "Most of the time I am here, I am working. Sometimes I am never home, but with you here, that'll change."

He sounded like he was trying to assure me. I followed him inside and was met with wooden floors. Naturally I began to take off my shoes, but he insisted I didn't need to do that. He gave me a tour of the downstairs area. He had a kitchen and a dining room area and a bathroom next to his living room area. There were a lot of paintings on his wall as well as small statues in corners of the room. He took my upstairs where he showed me the guest room.

"This will be your room. There's a walk in closet and a full bathroom and everything else you need." he said. He gave me the chance to walk inside and looked around for a bit before showing me his office. There was one more guest room I got to see before seeing his actual room and it was bigger than both guest rooms. It had a large king size bed and full bathroom and closet with a big dresser and flat screen TV.

"Woah." I said and looked inside, leaning my body in.

"You can go in." he said. I glanced at him wanting to make sure so I wasn't rude and he motioned his head in. "Go on." I gave a nod of thanks before walking in slowly looking around. His closet I went into first, and I saw nothing but suits. I chuckled now, genuinely.

"Are suits all you own?" I asked. Rafael smiled and moved inside as well.

"I have normal people close… in my dresser." he said. Wow he actually tried to be funny.

"Well I am jealous your room is bigger than mine." I teased. He smiled more keeping his hands tucked into pockets.

"Well I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. You're always welcome in my room until the day comes you may want to move in here." he said. I felt my face fall a bit in thought of his words and I looked from the suits to him. How eager was he to please me, to make this work I wonder. I wanted to test the waters with him now. I slowly and carefully walked over to him, and just watched me now with curiosity. He didn't move from his spot. Instead his eyes just softened as he watched me. I bit my bottom lip slightly and just looked him from top to bottom. He had a smell about him. I always noticed body scents when they passed me. He smelled like cologne, but he also smelled like a man.

I lifted my hands now and gently pressed my fingers against his cheek. He was warm, almost hot which I liked because I got cold easily. I blinked at this fact. He lifted his hands as well and placed them on my arms and gently moved them up to my hand as well as if testing me too. He placed his hands over mine and I could feel the warmth radiating from his palms into mine. He had smooth skin, and I lightly curled my fingers testing that. Now I was curious of how his lips felt. In seconds, Rafael took my left hand and brought it down to his lips kissing it lightly. His lips were very soft and I liked soft lips. Billy has soft lips. I looked down now slowly removing my hands from him and he just watched me.

"I am sure you have had sex before," I said. "You ever have any black lovers before?" His lips quirked up and he just shook his head.

"Never." he replied. "Never done much of anything with a black woman." I nodded and against my better judgement, I leaned forward into him and pressed my lips against his. Not because I really wanted to, but wanted to see how he reacted. Would he just attack me right there, would his need to be dominant kick in. Well he didn't hold back from kissing me that's for sure. He leaned in to me and took control of the kiss. His hands curled around my body and his hands rested on my back pulling me in to him. Already, his tongue was slipping in to my mouth and moving against mine, and I felt my arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer. His fingers curled into my hair, and quickly he backed me into the wall causing me to freeze up a bit, but our lips never stopped devouring the others. His entire smell washed over me, and I felt his hands now moving down my body over my stomach. I tensed up and now looked away feeling his forehead pressed into the side of my head.

"You shouldn't have done that." he panted. I looked up at him to see his eyes were dark with lust and need. "Now that I have found you, I have to- no need to claim you. Doing what you just did made half of my restraint vanish. I will claim you tonight." There was no room for suggestion or debate. He stepped and fixed himself before turning and moving from the closet. By now I was just speechless. I didn't even know what to say.

"Get ready, we have a lot of shopping to do." he said. And we did exactly that. After that closet awkwardness, we were out of the house and heading into the city. There were so many places I have never been to before. I only wanted to get clothes, but Rafael insisted we get anything that would make my stay more comfortable. That meant getting everything for my hair, getting me expensive jackets for the winter, a new phone, new shoes, pajamas everything. I programmed his number and my family's number in my phone. Honestly, the only thing on my mind tonight was what will happen when he takes me. I could fight him, but would that be violating the agreement I was forced to make? God what am I to do? My mind also drifted to Billy.

I would have to leave him, and honestly I did not want to do that either.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Billy had been calling me all day and I had been ignoring his calls since Rafael was with me most of the day. He event texted me.

'I heard you were out where are you'

'Babe why aren't you answering my textes, did I do something?' I winced and sent him a quick text.

'I'm fine. I'll call when I can'

"Billy Conlan is pretty eager to get ahold of you." Rafael said catching my attention. We were in the car driving home. We had been running back and forth from his house and into the city getting clothes, getting some furniture he needed. I was going to get a Wii system. The games helped me wind down from school. Rafael argued about it, pissed me off then bought it for me to make me happy. I said I would get it, but he insisted. I looked back up wondering how he even knew.

"When you were in the dressing room at the mall, I saw he had messaged you… 12 times. You also have 16 mixed calls from him." he added. I bit the inside of my cheek and sighed.

"He's worried about me." I said. He nodded slowly.

"You should call him… and tell him what happened." he advised. I shook my head.

"No I want to do it in person." I replied. He now shook his head.

"No. That's not a good idea, you don't need to have any contact with him." he said. I arched a brow.

"Why? You think something's going to happen?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes that's exactly what I think. I have seen Conlan's matches. He doesn't like to lose and neither do I. I don't need him causing issues between us." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're just afraid we will have sex or something." I said. Before I could even think, the car came to a screeching halt, and my body jerked forward. I was glad I had my seat belt on or my head would have hit the seat. Cars stopped behind us honking like crazy and I almost panicked.

"What the hell!" I asked looking at Rafael to see a look of pure anger on his face. His grip on the steering wheel was so tight, his knuckles were completely white. My eyes widened wondering what the hell was going on.

"Please… do not ever… talk about having sex…with another man… in front of me." he commanded looking at me with his eyes. I blinked and looked down swallowing some. "It's hard enough trying to block the images of another man… touching you. You talking about it isn't helping." I shook my head.

"I didn't say I was going to up and do it I-"

"Stop, just stop enough!" he snapped looking at me. I grew immediately quiet and just looked away. I couldn't believe he was taking this so seriously.

'Alpha's do not want to hear you explanations. They just want you to do as you're told. That is your right as a beta, to be submissive and nothing else'. Once we got to his house, I just helped bring everything inside in silence. Rafael would ask me to hand him something and I would do it, but not answer him when he says thanks. Once it was done he looked at me.

"Look, I'm sorry-" but I didn't want to hear it. I just left the kitchen and went upstairs to my room. I closed my door and just moved to my new bed. I sat down on the side and just curled my fingers together and just stared off into space. I moved to my pocket to get my phone, but I only felt empty pockets. My eyes widened, and I looked up and remembered I left it on the counter top in the kitchen. I mumbled and got up and left the room. I moved down the stairs only to hear Rafael on the phone.

"Hello, Billy Conland. This is Rafael Barba… yes I know whose phone this is. It's Aurora's phone and I am going to have to ask you to stop all communication with her… No. I am not her attorney, I am her alpha and that right is above any reasons you have to have contact with her." he said. My eyes widened, and I hit the last step and turned to see him still in the kitchen on my phone. "I understand you and her use to have a relationship, but I am just telling you that all of that stops now. That means no texting her, no calling her, and definitely no visiting her. If I even catch you harassing her, then I will put out a restraining order against you, and I am not above suing."

I just stood there and listened to him threaten my boyfriend. He hung up my phone and put it down. It was quiet for a second and he turned and whipped his head at me. He looked just as shocked as I was, like a child who had just took something and was caught by his mother. He was speechless, his lips moved a bit trying to form words, but I didn't want to hear it. I just shook my head and ran back up the stairs. I moved back to my room and just slammed the door and moved over to my bed and just fell on it and cried.

He lied. He was such a liar. Albert was right. Alphas were dangerous and couldn't be trusted. All they wanted to do was own your mind, body and soul. I had to fight this. I had to get out of this agreement. I remained in my room most of the night. I was just getting out of the shower. I had on lavender lace gown and was taking my hair down. I was use to not sleeping in much, so I just put the gown on. I had my radio on. In the Night, by the Weekend was playing. I moved over to the window and just stared out it for a moment. I inhaled some wondering what I was even going to do this weekend.

I felt it was only a matter of time before members of AntiDom found me. The only question was when and how. I heard the door open, and I could see Rafael coming in from the reflection of the window. He was wearing nothing but red boxers. For an old man his body wasn't that bad. How was I supposed to even tell him about the deal we had? Oh that's right, if I didn't go along with it I would go to prison. I tried to let my mind wander somewhere else. I looked up at the stars as they were everywhere. Maybe I could count them or even explore the ceiling when he was on top of me. I was already lost in my mind, because I jumped a bit at hands on my shoulders. I looked down a bit look at him through the window.

He leaned forward and kissed my right shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry." he whispered rubbing my shoulders softly.

"For what exactly?" I asked. He looked up at me with soft eyes.

"For yelling at you earlier, for answering your phone and saying what I said to Conlan." he replied gently. I still didn't reply. I honestly couldn't think much with the movie playing and him talking. What was he expecting me to do?

"I don't want you to not enjoy this… I was hoping to do this when you were ready." he said. I felt his lips trailing up my shoulders and soon over my neck. My head tilted slowly exposing itself to him.

"And if I am never ready?" I asked nervously looking down. Now I felt his tongue glide over my jugular causing a soft gasp to escape me.

"Mm we could wait," he hummed gently, his right hand moving over my stomach rubbing it gently, "But the longer I wait, the animal inside me grows. The need to claim you will be so strong after a while, and I will eventually take you without your consent. And I really want to avoid that." I thought about his words and sighed some feeling his tongue sliding up to my cheek now.

"Just do what you need to do." I replied. Now he slowly turned me around so I was facing him.

"Aurora, I do not want you to feel you have to submit to my every wish. I want you to want me. I want you to want to do things with me." he said. A part of me wondered if he was really trying. I looked around in thought.

"You say you're good at your job… the best almost. What else are you good at?" I asked looking up at him. He smirked.

"Let me show you." he said.

Notes

Hope everyone's enjoying! Comment and Review I want to know thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

6

I was honestly trying my best not to make any noises, but I was failing quite miserably. I was panting quickly and moaning out as he licked circles around my clit. I don't even remember what I was supposed to be paying attention instead of this. His tongue was sharp and sharp, I don't even know if that made sense. I was on my back on the bed, while he lied between my legs licking up at anything that leaked from my opening.

"Oh god!" I whined feeling my hands curl into his hair. He sucked gently on my sensitive clit, causing my back to arch. God it felt so good. My eyes fluttered close as I moaned out even more. My toes even began to curl. Now I could feel his tongue moving in between my shaven folds drinking up everything that poured out of me. "Ah yes yes yes just like that."

Already the pleasure was hitting the ceiling in my body and my nipples had hardened with pleasure. He sucked faster and harder on my clit now and I could tell I was going to cum.

"Shit! I'm cumming!" I replied yelling out sharply as my orgasm hit me hard. I shook violently, and he used one hand to rest on my stomach. After licking me up more, he leaned up.

"Ah my little monkey is impressed." he said licking his lips and moving on top of me kissing deeply. I could taste everything moving into my mouth, and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. God I don't know why but the fact he called me a little monkey made me even hotter. We moaned against each other's lips, our bodies curling up into one another. "I want you to make me feel good. Can you do that?" I pulled back and smirked.

"Mm yes papi." I moaned causing him to growl with excitement. He grabbed my hips and switched our positions so that I was on top of him. I leaned over and kissed down his chest, flicking his nipples with my tongue causing him to hiss swiftly. I could admit, I was an animal in the bed. I prided myself in that as a…free woman. With that I bit down on the skin below his nipple and he bucked moaning out, his eyes closing and his head falling back.

"Oh Jesus Christ!" he said and I let my lips and body move south. I continued to lick and kiss and nip at his flesh until I was at his pelvis. I looked down to see his cock was at attention. He was quite large, I had to admit. I even wondered if I could fit him in my mouth.

"Aww is my little monkey afraid she cannot handle me?" he asked. I now looked up at him with a glare. He was challenging me. Billy challenged me once. And now I will have to make him regret those words. I grasped his cock causing him to jerk again and in seconds I took hold of all that was my being and went down on him. My mouth opened wide and I took the head of his cock in and then the rest of his shaft and he went all the way down my throat. I heard him growling as I saw his hands grip the bed sheets. I sucked long and hard on his hard shaft feeling him throb inside me.

Sometime I would tease him, sucking on the head causing his eyes to close themselves.

"Oh sí bebé. mi pequeño mono es tan bueno en eso." he said panting some as I let my mouth go further down. "Ah ah slowly." And I did I moved slowly on him before lifting my head and licking long lines up his shaft. I even gagged gently when I went down on him again. Now he took hold of my hair and pulled me up. Roughly, he pushed me down on my stomach. I was use to roughness with Billy. If anything he prepared me. Rafael spread my legs and I felt his head pressing into my opening, teasing me. My cheek was in the pillow, and I whimpered feeling it invade me swiftly causing us both to groan out.

"Ah it's too big." I cried out.

"Then we will just have to make it fit." he said roughly moving deeper inside me causing me to moan out. I couldn't even describe this feeling of being filled so much. Each time he thrust inside me, my stomach tighten and my muscles rung with pleasure. He continued to thrust viciously inside me causing me to cry out. I felt his ball sack smacking my clit hard causing sparks of pleasure to rise in me.

"Oh god." I cried out biting the blanket beneath me.

"Is this how Conlan fucks you!" he panted in my ear biting the tip of my ear. "He can never fuck you like this. You see this pussy is mine and only mine." He sat up now and pulled me with him taking my arms and holding them behind me as he pounded into me like an animal.

"Oh god!" I cried out my breasts bouncing up and down. I came out of the blue causing me to gasp.

"Oh no you're not gonna cum and not face me." He growled and pulled me off him only to turn me around and force me back down on his large. He took hold of my hips and moved me up and down. God how can an old man move like this.

"Oh yes yes yes." I moaned grinding my hips back against him. He smirked looking down between us.

"That's it grind on me baby. Oh your pussy looks so beautiful with my cock going in and out of it." he mused. Oh god his words alone were giving me pleasure too. I moaned out blissfully grinding my body against his. My pussy was throbbing. I was getting close to cumming.

"Oh shit. I'm so close baby!" I cried out.

"Fuck! Tell me how good your pussy feels baby, tell me!" he panted. One hand gripped his shoulder and the other rand down his chest.

"It's so good. It's too good. My alpha's cock feels so good inside my beta pussy!" I cried out and with each word I spoke he rammed even harder into me, and his eyes shut and he began to grunt and groan.

"Oh yeah!" he growled out, and my body convulsed again, and I had to hold on to him so I wouldn't fall over. He held on to me, and I felt his hot cum shooting up inside me coating my walls. We panted heavily, and slowly he lied me back into the bed and moved the blankets over us. I had rolled on my side away from him, and he wrapped an arm around me pulling me to his chest. I feel his face nuzzling into my head.

"I hope my beta is pleased." he whispered. However, I couldn't bring myself to say anything. As good as all of that felt. I felt mild shame. I just curled up in him to give him an answer and closed my eyes.

Author's Notes

Barba: oh yes baby. My little monkey is so good at that.


	7. Chapter 7

7

I woke up the next morning and heard distant talking. It was loud but distant. I sat up and looked around my room. It was empty. I got dressed and yawned in the process. I put a robe and left the room. I followed the voice until I was down stairs. I turned the corner and saw Rafael talking on the phone. His back was to me, but I still didn't know what was going on. He had on a pink shirt with a black vest on and black pants.

"Okay. Fine fine. I will be there. Yeah Goodbye." he said and hung up the phone. I arched a brow.

"Everything okay?" I asked and he turned to me and gave a light smile.

"Good morning. You sleep okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I did. What's going on?" I asked. He sighed and just waved his phone around.

"A case with AntiDom. The Detectives caught someone and we are trying to get him to talk. He is involved with assault on an alpha." he said. I nodded.

"You are needed then." I replied. "Go. I'll be good by myself." He shook his head.

"Actually, you could help me now as part of our agreement." he said gauging my reaction. I tensed now and looked away before nodding.

"Let me get dressed." I replied. He then moved around the couch.

"Wait, I am going to make breakfast. I don't have to be in until an hour and a half so just take your time and we can eat. What do you like to eat, do you like eggs and bacon etc.?" he asked. I nodded and smiled politely.

"Yes. All of that sounds good." I told and he nodded and continued to smile.

"Alright then." he said. I kept a smile on my face and walked to my room. I fixed my hair and washed my face. I even put my makeup and just enjoyed the time by myself. I came back down in a pink blouse and black pants. Rafael was just putting two plates on the table. I inhaled and it smelled really good.

"Mm smell good." I replied and he looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you. You look beautiful." he said. I smiled moving to sit down in the chair.

"Thanks." I replied. He moved over to a coffee pot.

"Coffee?" he asked. My nose crinkled.

"No. I don't like coffee." I replied. He chuckled.

"Trust me when you get older, you will worship this drink." he said. I grinned.

"I'll take water." I said and he nodded and brought me a glass and a pitcher of water.

"So Journalism at school… do you plan to join clubs?" he asked. I began to pick at my eggs.

"I am already involved. I help run a dance and song club on campus. We perform at school events and things around the city like charities and stuff." I replied. He squinted in confusion.

"Shouldn't you be preparing to go into clubs that go with your field?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I have plenty of time to do that. I want to have my…fun while I am young. I made a promise to myself anyways." I replied eating. He blinked and stared at me curiously.

"What promise?" he asked. I looked up at him now.

"If somehow life was cruel enough to give me to someone, it would not change how I lived in college. I would still do everything I wanted." I said lowly. He nodded.

"And that freedom involved throwing your life away for AntiDom?" he asked. I stared at him stiffly for a moment.

"Yes. Because it would have been my choice." I said with confidence and continued to eat. Now there was silence and once more we were all silent again.

"So is singing and dancing a hobby of yours?" he asked. I shrugged some.

"I like to do it yes." I replied. "You?" He shrugged as well.

"I like to golf, attend dinner parties and stuff." he replied. Old man stuff, basically. I just continued to eat.

"You know you don't even have to worry about being home for my sake. If you have work, then you have work. I am sure attorneys have to work until the next day. I have school stuff to deal with." I explained. He chewed his food slowly and swallowed as he listened.

"Well that'll be fine. Just as long as you let me know." he said. I glared.

"Yes master." I replied and got up after finishing my food. He gave me a shock look obviously surprised by my outburst.

"What- no this is not how we are going to start our morning. We are not going to be fighting every second." he said getting up. I placed my plate in the sink.

"You don't have to worry about a fight. We have an agreement and I am going to fulfill it." I said running water over the plate.

"You make it sound like your agreement has an expiration date. Well it doesn't. So grow up and get used to it. When I walk in to the station today you are not going to have any childish tantrums." he stated. I gasped and looked at him.

"Childish tantrums?" I asked. Yeah, I knew I was 18, and had a lot of growing, but my situation was stressful enough.

"Yes childish tantrums. I have an image to uphold in front of my colleagues and you will not come running around throwing fits." he stated. "I am going to get my coat and my briefcase. Want me to get yours?"

I shook my head.

"No. I am just fine. I will get it myself." I told and moved towards the stairs only to have my forearm grabbed and I faced him.

"You need to lose the attitude. You may be a new adult, but you are still adult so act like it." he snapped and I ripped my arm from his hold.

"You know what Rafael, You don't get it, you got to have a child hood a free child hood with regular worries about school, a job, and a family. I had to grow up wondering if I will even get that opportunity, and as it turned out I didn't. I don't get to do anything by choice now. I have to spend my life pleasing you. My freedom, whether you see this as a good thing or not, is gone!" I snapped before turning and running up the stairs.

Barba's POV

I heard the door slam shut, and I grit my teeth together. God, I am dealing with a child here! Well an adult but still. Not like I could be upset about it, since I already rode her into submission last night. But she was right. I sighed and moved up the stairs and over to her room. I moved to open the door but it was locked. I looked at my watch then leaned into the door.

"Monkey, please." I said lightly, hoping she doesn't decide to use my new pet name of hers as a sign of racism. "You're right. I didn't have to worry about ever being the beta. I got to live my life free and happy like I wanted. I get it. You don't have that luxury, or you feel you don't. With me I am not like that. My job is to help people, all people, not just alphas." I got no response. I closed my eyes in thought wondering what it was I could do.

"What'll it take?" I asked. Now there was more silence, and I winced not liking the silence. The door unlocked, and I moved back and watched it open with relief.

"If you ever fuck me again, you have to wear a condom." she said and closed the door. Now my entire body stopped working, and my eyes just widened as the door closed again. My mouth dropped, but no words formed. A… condom. That thing that kills all pleasure for an alpha with his beta. She had to be joking. That's torture… for me. Did she make Billy Conlan where a… condom? To not be able to feel the hot wetness of my mate was never a good thing. I was unsure if I could even keep that agreement. I need to feel everything that is her on my cock when it aches for her. Was she really serious? What was her game? Was she trying to avoid getting pregnant? That wasn't even an option. If I wanted to put a baby inside her, I would do it for my kids are the only ones she can have. I controlled myself and sighed. If this would make things better between us and solve this case, then I had no choice. The door opened and she had one of her black Zani coats on that I bought her. She merely walked out and around me and down the hall, my face still in shock.

"Come on. We don't need you being late on your case." she said. I just looked up at her and followed. I felt like I was in a case and I just lost hard.

Notes

So here, I wanted to bring more of Aurora's character. She is only 18 and she is forced to be a guy's wife basically and it's not an easy thing.


	8. Chapter 8

8

We arrived at the precinct, and I followed behind Rafael. It wasn't too busy, and I remained silent. I looked around to see cops and criminals. Rafael stopped in front of a black cop and a tall white cop with slick hair.

"So we got a criminal who refuses to talk about his assault on the victim?" Rafael started. The black cop scoffed.

"Oh he talks. But it's not in a language I recognize." he replied. I looked down for a moment. AntiDom members, special members, spoke in a made up code taught to us by Albert himself. Only six of us knew it. Rafael arched a brow.

"Okay, so that's the only way we can get him to speak?" he asked. I swallowed some.

"Let me speak to him." I said. Now all eyes were on me. Rafael cleared his throat.

"You know the language?" he asked. I nodded.

"Only six of us in AntiDom know the language. I know it and apparently so does this guy, so I know him." I replied. The two other cops looked at each other and Rafael looked at them both.

"Gentleman, this is Aurora Nightingale my beta. Aurora these are Detectives Fin Tutuola and this is Sonny Carisi. Boys, Aurora is a member of AntiDom she's going to help us with the AntiDom case." he said. Carisi's eyes widened.

"Wait what? You know they are a terrorist group right?" he asked. I frowned.

"You must be an alpha pig to even think that." I said crossing my arms. Carisi looked like he was going to argue back, but Rafael waved his hands in front of us.

"Okay let's not forget how old we are and leave our infant thoughts at the door. Let's go." he said and moved to the back of the where the interrogating rooms are. I could only imagine what I was going to say to this person. When we got to one of the rooms, I was introduced to the same female cop from yesterday, Chief Olivia Benson and Amanda Rollins, her beta. I was looking at the person inside.

"You know him." Olivia said. I nodded.

"Orion. He was the first to join Albert in our cause. Then I joined and we brought in more people who are against alphas." I said. Amanda arched a brow.

"Well he won't talk in English." she said. I nodded.

"Yes. He is strongly for the cause." I said. Orion had long brunette locks and green eyes with peach creamy skin and a muscular build. All the girls were into him. Even me at one point. Even now we are still close since we were Albert's first.

"So you know the language then?" Amanda asked. I only nodded. Olivia gave half a nod.

"Then give it a shot." she said. I nodded again.

"Then I'll need to go in alone." I replied. Rafael looked at me in shock before shaking his head.

"What, no. You aren't going in alone." he told. I looked at him.

"If you want me to get information to help _your_ case, then you need to let me do this my way. I have a plan." I said. Olivia looked at me with questioning eyes before looking at Rafael.

"Barba… let her do it." she said. Amanda looked impressed, and I just nodded and moved over to the door. Rafael smiled and watched me enter. Once I was inside, Orion looked at me with shock.

" _Rora?"_ he asked. I smiled warmly and nodded.

" _I heard you beat up an alpha. Bad ass."_ I replied. He didn't look pleased.

" _Why are you here? You working for the cops?"_ he asked. I was silent for a moment and slowly I moved over to sit in front of him. He was good at reading people's faces, their emotions. _"One of them is your alpha."_ I nodded and leaned in.

" _Yes. After the riot Friday, I was brought in. My alpha found me and agreed to keep me out of jail if I agreed to be his beta and give information on the tribe."_ I told. Now his eyes widened and he stood from his chair.

" _So you betrayed us!"_ he boomed. The door opened and in came Olivia and Rafael. I stood up and raised my hands to Olivia before looking at Orion.

" _I plan to tell them nothing! If I am on the inside, in the cops circle, I can find out information and come back and tell you. I would never betray my people. The alphas must be stopped."_ I said walking around the table slowly. He just stared at me as I walked over to him. _"You have to believe me."_

" _How can I do that?"_ he snapped. I blinked and looked down in thought before lifting my hands and removing my necklace from my neck. It was a sun pendent given to me by Albert.

" _Give this to Albert. Let him know I am still with AntiDom."_ I replied holding out my necklace to him. Orion looked at it with dark eyes before slowly taking it. _"Why did you attack the alpha?"_

Orion fround.

" _Not like these alpha fucks will believe me."_ he said glaring at Olivia and Rafael. I looked back at them before nodding at them for them to leave and they slowly did.

"But I will believe you." I said in English. Orion looked down at me, jaw clenching in thought.

" _I was out with a few of the girls. Some guys were harassing them. Talking about we will one day be somebody's bitch. I roughed him up and they told the cops I had just attacked him. I knew they wouldn't listen to me, so why should I even speak to them in their own language!"_ he said loudly to the glass. I took hold of his shoulders.

"I will tell them. My alpha will believe you and help you get out of here." I replied. He scoffed and motioned his head at the door.

" _He was that attorney. I could see it in his eyes how much he worried about you when I made a scene."_ he said. I took hold of his shoulders keeping his attention.

"Yes that means he can help the best he can. I'll talk to him." I said and turned from him only for him to take hold of my shoulders and pull me in, placing his forehead to mine.

" _Don't forget who your people are Rora. Don't let them corner you. We have to get it right back to where we started from."_ he said. The door opened once more and this time Rafael led in the charge with a glare.

"Okay that's enough." he snapped. I nodded slowly.

"Right back where we started from." I promised and Orion smiled and released me slowly.

"I'll be waiting for your call." he said. I backed away slowly and Rafael took my hand and led me back outside. Once the door closed I noticed Carisi and Fin were here.

"What the hell was that all about?" Fin asked.

"Yes I'd also like to know." Rafael said. I shook my head.

"AntiDom is a tribe. We are taught to be open and express our feelings in anyway. I express with words, he expresses with his body is all." I said. Rafael just stared at me.

"That doesn't even sound remotely okay." he said.

"Yeah to an alpha." I said. Now he gave me a stressed look as if saying 'here we go again'. Olivia raised her hands.

"Okay. So what happened?" she asked. I looked at her.

"He said the man was harassing the girls in our group. He said some mean things so Orion was defending their honor." I said. Amanda scoffed.

"Really? Have you seen the guys face? And you say some words were enough to set him off?" she pressed. I shrugged.

"He knew you all wouldn't even believe him, and now I see why." I said. Rafael raised his hands.

"Okay okay enough. Has the victim decided to press charges?" he asked. Olivia shook his head.

"No." she said.

"Probably afraid AntiDom will come find him if he does." Carisi said. I scoffed.

"AntiDom, doesn't attack people for revenge. Only for defense." I said.

"Oh right, so you were raiding government houses for weapons for what reason?" Carisi asked sharply and I whipped my head at him and now everyone looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Because not too long ago, one of our own was raped and brutally beaten by a man. And because the cops saw she had no alpha and was a part of AntiDom, they didn't even look into it. She got no justice, so I convinced Albert to let us go get guns to protect ourselves." I answered truthfully before looking at Orion through the window. He was sitting down waiting with his fingers crossed. "Orion was the only one who had my back."

Rafael looked through the window and then at Olivia.

"Well if no charges are being brought against him… release him." he said. I smiled warmly, and he looked at everyone before leaving out the room. I had no choice, but to follow. He had taken his coat off, and I assumed we would be here for a while, before he turned to me. It was so quick, I almost ran into him.

"What else was said in that room? He didn't look too happy about some things that was said." he said. I shook my head.

"Nothing that needs to be repeated." I said. He gave me a doubtful look.

"Oh yes it does. If we are going to keep the agreement steady, then we need to be honest with each other." he said. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"I just told him about having an alpha. He thinks I betrayed him by giving in to you. But I told him I only agreed to be your beta so I can get information on whatever case you guys have against AntiDom." I said. He stared at me for a moment, and I expected him to be mad, but he smiled.

"That's brilliant- no genius." he said. I arched a brow in confusion. "If you need to tell him anything, we can feed you the information we want. So we will always be one step ahead of them." I crossed my arms.

"What is your case against them anyways?" I asked. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Oh I can't tell you that's confidential." he said and turned and began to walk down the hall. I felt like I saw that coming, so I wasn't as pissed as I thought I would be.

"So wait. Can he go?" I asked.

"Yes. As long as he doesn't get into any more trouble and you don't come into contact with him unless I say so." he said. I arched a brow.

"Now is this because he and I are close and he touched me, or is this because of the case?" I asked. He smirked and shrugged.

"A little of both." He said turning the corner causing my mouth to drop. _  
_


	9. Chapter 9

9

Rafael could be such a snake sometimes. He was basically cutting off guys who I was close with or who generally liked me. That ass. I was able to go to court and watch him work. He was working a rape case. Apparently, he was ruthless with the rapist and also the victim. I studied every case he had to work in today. He basically said or did anything to get a result. My phone vibrated, and I looked down. I was familiar with numbers even if they had no names. Billy. He wanted to talk to me. Once there was a recess, I slipped from the room and called him.

"Billy?" I asked.

"Aurora… what the hell is going on?" he asked. I sighed.

"It's complicated. I've been told I can't see you." I said looking around at everyone exiting the court.

"Yeah, your alpha told me." he said. "So what, we can't see each other?" I shook my head.

"I don't know. I made an agreement with him to stay out of prison." I said. There was silence on the other line. "You have a match tonight. Are you ready?"

"Maybe. I'd be perfect if I had my good luck charm there." he said. I smiled warmly.

"I will try and get there." I said.

"Your alpha will not allow it." he said bitterly.

"Well I still have my VIP pass. If somehow I can't, I will be watching on TV." I assured.

"Can I see you tomorrow at school?" he asked. I turned around to see Rafael on the other side. People were going back inside the courtroom. He motioned his head for me to get inside. I only nodded.

"Yes. After my class. I'll see you then. I gotta go." I replied.

"Alright. I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I replied and hung up. I moved inside with the others and sat down and listened to more cases. I was so bored, but listening to Rafael give ending arguments were very interesting. It was late when everything was done. Billy's match started at 10. I was with Rafael in his office looking around as he was grabbing his coat and putting papers away in his briefcase.

"I'm sorry you had to stay with me the entire day at work. Believe me, I wasn't trying to keep you here all day. I'm sure you had better things to do." he said. I looked at him and shrugged.

"I wanted to visit my parents. I'm sure it's time for them to know I have an alpha. I need to prepare events for the week, and I wanted to go see a kickboxing match tonight." I said. He glanced up at me now upon hearing my last sentence, I guess.

"Who's fighting?" he asked. I scrunched my lips up and looked away.

"Conlan vs. Heritage." I said. Now he sighed heavily.

"Aurora, we have talked about this. I don't want you having any contact with him." he stated. I shook my head and moved over to him.

"Rafael, please. I just want to support him. Going to his fights, really made me feel alive. I liked to watch them fight and it was always so fun… come with me." I said taking his hands. He looked down at our hands before sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry, Monkey, I have work, and my answer is no. You aren't his anymore. You're mine." he said softly. I slowly released his hands and just looked down for a second. Once he was ready, I followed him from the office. We said bye to his associates, and headed home. I was actually really glad, I had school tomorrow. That meant I didn't have to do anything with my alpha. He tried to make conversation, but I didn't say much on them. Once we pulled into his driveway, he cut the car off and looked at me.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you." he said. I glanced at him. He opened his hand to me, and I just looked away and he sighed and closed it. "You have no idea how much it hurts me to know you get excited by watching another man fight. I can hear it in your voice you are so proud to see him fight. Maybe I want you to be proud to see me fight cases, tough, hard cases, that I will not always win." I looked at him more and he looked sad.

"I know it's going to take time for you to get use to this. That means I have to wait for you to accept me." he told. I looked down for a moment in thought. I did feel mildly bad that I had hurt his feelings. I slowly slid my hand over towards his leg and rested it on his hand. I didn't fully want to, but I did anyways.

"I'm sorry. You are good at your job and you shouldn't care what anyone thinks of how well you do." I said. He looked at me with a light shake of his head.

"I don't care… I care what you think though." he said. I stared at him for a moment and he slowly leaned in toward me, and I slowly leaned in and met his lips in a light kiss.

"You've had a long day." I whispered teasingly. "You should be in bed." With that, I leaned back and stepped out of the car. He gave a small deviant smirk.

"Oh are you going to join me?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Depends can you keep your hands to yourself?" I asked. He smirked.

"Nope." he said. I nodded slowly.

"Then do you have condoms?" I asked and now he winced and let out a soft whine.

"Are you seriously going to make me where one?" he asked. Since he said I couldn't go to the fight tonight, hell yes. I only waited for him to unlock the door and he stood there waiting for my answer, but when I gave him none, he just sighed and unlocked the door. "Fine. I'll be taking you to school tomorrow. I don't think I'll be able to pick you up though."

"It's fine. I'll catch a ride." I replied. He looked at me curiously.

"From who?" he asked.

"The bus." I replied and followed him inside. We ordered Chinese food, and Rafael went to bed. He asked if I wanted to join him, but I politely denied him. I decided to watch Billy's fight tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

10

The next morning, Rafael dropped me off at school. I grabbed my back pack, and he just watched.

"If you have to take the bus home, let me know when you get home?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah I'll see you later." I replied. He gave me a quick peck to my lips and I left to classes. I felt like everyone was watching me today. It felt like they knew my secrets and stuff. Not like I had one, but still. I got a text from one of my friends. I needed to stay after school and prepare an event for Sexual Responsibility week. We were going to have dancing and singing, but also games and information and discussions about being responsible sexually.

I shot Rafael a text telling him I would not be home until later and that I will get a ride home with one of my friends. I had been in small group meetings all day making calls and figuring out who wants to perform on Friday. It was five now and I was outside with the Kimmy Chong, the manager of the group. We were walking in the school circle.

"Okay, I was thinking we can have the stage set up in the front of the school that way we can see everyone." she said. I nodded in agreement before looking up to see Billy walking my way. He was in black pants and hoody. Kimmy's eyes widened. "Is that Billy Conlan?" I completely forgot he was coming. I looked at Kimmy.

"I'll be right back." I said moving over to him and he smiled and I smiled back. He placed his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Hey love." he said lovingly. I smiled and looked up at him only to have him kiss me gently. I felt a cold shiver shoot down my spine, and I leaned back some.

"Hey. I forgot you were coming today." I said and he pulled back some and shrugged.

"It's all good. Did you see my fight?" he asked. I nodded with excitement.

"Yes you were amazing." I said. He had won with a knock out in the second round. He smirked.

"Thanks." He said and tucked his hands in his pockets. Now we were just walking around campus.

"So an alpha. I can only imagine how AntiDom will take to that." he said. I nodded slowly.

"Yep. District attorney. Very strict and brutal in the court room. And don't worry about AntiDom. I have them under control." I said. He nodded.

"Yeah. He sounded like a lawyer slag when he answered your phone." he said. I nodded.

"It's weird… very weird. I miss this, I miss us. Going out to games to eat and everything. Now I can't even do that now." I replied. He slowly reached for my hand and took it.

"I know it sucks. But deep down, I knew this was coming. You are too perfect of a woman not to be given to someone. I had really wished you were my beta." he explained. I noticed people began to talk and look at Billy. They were catching on to who he was.

"I know. I often wonder why alpha and beta laws even exist after you're paired." I told. He shrugged.

"Maybe God knows who you are supposed to be with, so he puts something in your eyes to help you find your mate when you see them. Maybe you as a person are missing something, so when your eyes see your alpha they are supposed to complete the things you are missing." he told. I looked down in thought of his words. What am I missing that Rafael can give me? I sighed and stopped walking and looked at him.

"You should get going. Soon people are going to want autographs." I told. He grinned and shrugged.

"I will sign all the autographs if it means staying here with you." he said. I began to smile before a person was coming up to us in a black blur.

"Ah you couldn't just stay away could you, Conlan?" I looked to see Rafael walking up with a sarcastic smile on his face causing Billy to frown.

"Rafael. What are you doing here?" I asked. He looked at me and then at Billy.

"Got off work early, thought I would come get you. I thought I made it perfectly clear that you don't speak to my beta, Conlan?" he asked. Now I noticed more people starting to crowd and already this made me nervous.

"I didn't know there was a law against talking to a female. This is a free country." he said. Rafael chuckled dryly.

"Oh no law there, but when you've had a past relationship with my beta, then it becomes a problem- my problem." he said. Conlan bit his bottom lip stepping up to Rafael meaning he had to look down at him. Rafael however was not intimidated.

"You know you talk a lot of shit for an attorney. Let's see how long you would last on or out of the ring." he said. Rafael smirked.

"That sounds like a challenge." he said. "But I fight in a different ring. You ever feel ready to step up to a real opponent you put a case together. Let's go, Rora." He began to turn from Billy, and I didn't want to cause a scene, so I turned and began to follow only to have my hand cupped.

"Aurora, you don't have to go with him." he said. Rafael turned swiftly and I winced at him.

"Billy please. We don't need problems for any of us." I said. Now Rafael moved between us blocking me from Billy's view.

"Don't you ever put your hands on my beta again." he threatened. Billy looked down with threatening eyes.

"You know that's funny, because if she was with me, I would never call her my beta… she'd be my girl." he said in a deep tone. Rafael's eyes hardened on Billy, and I looked around to see students had their cameras out obviously taping us.

"If you ever come near her again, I will take you to court for harassing her and trust me, you'll get to experience what losing feels like." he said. Billy just stared down at Rafael with a death glare. Rafael just turned from him and took my hand, curling our fingers together and leading me from the campus. It was the first time he had ever held my hands aside from sex. And it was in public. He led me to his car and opened the passenger door for me, and I got inside… obediently. Once he got in, I turned to him.

"You shouldn't threaten Billy. He's really strong." I said. Rafael just scoffed.

"He's good at winning with his hands in the ring, and I am good with winning with my brain in the court room. He ever steps foot in there, and I will destroy him." he said driving off. I was tense the entire time we drove.

"I'm sorry… for speaking to him." I replied. There was two seconds of silence before he glanced at me.

"No. I can't keep blocking you off from every guy who wants to talk to you. It would make me feel better though if you just don't engage in Billy Conlan only." he said. We were at a stop light now and I looked at him more. He looked so stressed, so tired. I felt the urge to make him feel better. It's one thing to try and hurt an entire group with my words, but I feel guilty hurting just one person with my actions, because I usually don't go out trying to hurt people. I leaned over towards him and placed my hand on his cheek turning it so he would face me. He looked at me with tired yet soft and gentle eyes. I gave an apologetic face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and kissed him gently. His lips were soft and warm and I liked it, because during sex, he could be rough and passionate. I pulled back and he was smiling his signature victory smile.

"Sorry not necessary." he replied and began to drive on. "You know what, let's go out to dinner. I know this Italian place, you will love it."

I smiled warmly and nodded.

"Alright." I replied and he smiled and looked forward with excitement. My phone was vibrating, and I looked to see I had a text from a number that said Unknown.

'I know you got out. I miss you my child. It's time to come home. I look forward to seeing you at the spot tomorrow night–A.' Now I was tensed for I wasn't expecting to hear from him anytime soon. Albert.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Normal POV-1 week later

The next morning, Barba walked into the precinct upon being called down. He was in a pretty good mood after last night. He took Aurora out, they talked about their childhood and he grew up poor and having to dodge gangs left in right. She had matured greatly and so she had to deal with her strict father. They also wondered why they were even bound together. She also told him her views on alphas and betas. Most of what she said was from what she learned from Albert, but also what she saw and read for herself. She didn't want to live her life in a man's shadow. She wanted to make the choices she made under her own influence. They went home and fucked… with a condom. Rafael tried not to groan at the thought. But everything was fine between them. Barba knew there was still a barrier up, but he felt he was slowly tearing it down. Fin smirked.

"Someone had a good time last night." he said. Barba huffed.

"Fun as ever." he said. Olivia came over with a remote in her hand.

"I can only imagine your day was creative yesterday." she said. Barba arched a brow in her direction.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, and Olivia cut on the TV. Barba watched as a news report of his romp with Billy Conlan last week. He tensed and sighed some as he listened to the reporter accuse both men of fighting over a girl.

"What's going on Barba?" Carisi asked. Rafael sighed, Amaro was coming in from being on break.

"Damn Barba, heard you were about to go toe to toe with Heavy Weight Champion, Billy Conlan." he said throwing his jacket on his chair. Rafael rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Amaro, I saw. Aurora use to date him. The relationship was ended and he has troubles letting go." he explained. Amanda's eyes flexed.

"Wow. You heard what happened to his actual beta right?" she asked.

"Everyone knows. Catch up. Look it's taken care of. If he wants to fight me he can take me to court." he said. The phone rang and Fin picked it up. Olivia shook her head.

"You need to make sure it's ended. If he decides to take you to court, it could be an issue. A lot of judges are trying to be more lenient with betas. If the beta isn't happy, they're allowed to go through the proper channels to leave their alphas." she said. Barba scoffed.

"Aurora wouldn't leave me." he said. Olivia didn't look convinced.

"Really? It's only been a few days." She told.

"And she did only take the case so she could avoid jail." Amanda added. Barba looked at her.

"Yes, I know quit killing the conversation." he said. Rollins only lifted her hands in defense. "Besides things are going well between." Olivia only nodded.

"So what happens after we get Albert Nottingham?" she asked. Rafael looked at her with determined eyes while Fin answered his phone that had been ringing.

"If you even have a case. All AntiDom has been doing is protesting and causing mild disturbances. You have no case." he said. Amaro, a proud alpha, scoffed.

"Yeah until more betas start coming forward and not wanting to go against society's norm. Alphas and betas exist, and that's just how it is." he said.

"Well what if your alpha was beating you mercilessly every day, is that how it "just is"? " Barba asked with a curious look that also said Amaro was stupid. Amaro raised his hands.

"Point taken." he said.

"Both people deserve to be happy. If the alpha can't make the beta happy or vice versa they should try and work it out." Olivia said.

"And if it doesn't work out?" Carisi asked. Olivia just looked at him with a shrug of defeat. Fin hung up the phone quickly and got up.

"That was Manhattan Medical, there was a shooting down at Marymount College. An man just went onto the campus and started shooting. Students are being brought in by the dozens." he said. Now everyone was on alert and Olivia already began calling the shots. Barba immediately felt his stomach tighten up.

"That's Aurora's school!" he said moving to follow everyone out the door. He had to get down there now. Olivia grabbed his arm.

"You can't go down there now!" she said. "Let the police do their job."

"If it were your beta, you wouldn't even have to think about this." Barba snapped. Olivia didn't command him, she was not his boss and even if she was, nothing would stop him. Olivia stared at him with stress in her eyes before looking at Amanda. She was putting her coat on and grabbing her jacket. He was right. If her beta was in trouble she would go through hell and back to get to her.

"Come on." she merely said and everyone began to empty the station. Barba wasn't sure what to even do. What if she was hurt? He had to get her out of there.

Aurora's POV

I had a girl, Amy Thompson, in my hold. She was crying and clutching on to me. I stroked her brunette hair as the gunman walked around the room. He had locked himself in the theater room with me and a few other students. He had just shot a professor and he was on the ground. He wasn't moving. I had heard loud fire cracking sounds from somewhere around the school. At first, I thought nothing of, but when I heard people screaming, I knew it was bad. I had managed to get into the theater room with a few others, but the shooter found his way into the theater and made us barricade the doors.

"Why are you doing this!" a guy screamed.

"Shut up shut up!" he screamed. He was a tall biker dressed guy with sweaty brown hair and a tough looking face. "This is ALL your fault!" He pointed his gun at me. The girl in my hold yelped and hid her face in my chest.

"What did I do?" I asked cautiously, and now he moved over to me.

"You! You are that black bitch who made my beta leave me for your little group!" he answered. My heart was pounding in my chest. This couldn't be happening.

"We didn't do anything, the group is for people-"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed pointing his gun at me, making me hold the girl closer. "You just shut the fuck up. I have seen you on TV. Talking all that shit about how alphas just want to control everything and just screw shit up! I was a good alpha. I made my girl feel like a queen, and you know what! She wanted to be with someone else. So she left." I nodded now.

"Okay. Okay you're mad at me, you just want me right! Okay I'm here, right here. You want to hurt me, fine. Let everyone else go and take me." I said. Students were crying and shaking and huddling in fear. I couldn't let them get hurt because of me. He shook his head, his gun shaking in front of me.

"Nah. This is on you. There are betas and alphas dead because of you. Do you know how it makes me feel to know the woman I love doesn't want me anymore! I feel like a chunk of my brain and heart were ripped out of me!" he screamed. And so now he shot up a college to get revenge. Could this happen to any alpha? I nodded.

"I have an alpha!" I said and now he squinted at me.

"You have an alpha? Then why would you even want to be a part of a group who wants to take you away from them?" he asked. I couldn't answer. My lips moved, but I couldn't answer. "What does he do, your alpha?" I swallowed some.

"He is a District Attorney." I said. He nodded with hatred and tears in his eyes.

"So it's only a matter of time before he gets here." he told. "With the police." I didn't say anything, because we all knew they were. Now he wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Get out! Everyone, get out now you got ten seconds, but not you!" he said pointed his gun at me. Everyone began to move to the door, and I remained in place with my hands up. I was afraid. Lord knows I was afraid, but I couldn't show it too much and give him the upper hand. Alphas will use your fear if you show it to them. He told me to stand up, and I did. Students were removing chairs. I just watched as they did so. The man, however, just walked over to me with great speed. I couldn't even think before I felt the back of his hand connect with my cheek, and I spun around and landed on the ground. I gasped hard touching my face. Then I felt a boot into my stomach causing me to scream out and curl up.

"Stand up!" he demanded.

Normal POV

Swat was moving in and all around the school. Ambulances and cop cars were surrounding the school. This was bad. There was bodies everywhere, some injured some dead. Olivia and her team were in a unit moving around the school. Barba was with them, in a bullet proof vest. It was confirmed there was only one shooter, and being surrounded by cops he went with them. It was against protocol, but he didn't care. He had to find Aurora. He had to find his girlfriend. Some students were running at them.

"Get out of here, get to cover!" Olivia instructed. One of them ran over to the group.

"Is there an attorney here?" she asked frantically. Barba's head snapped up. In the back of his mind, he already knew, knew something was wrong.

"Yes. What is it?" he asked.

"Is your beta a black woman?" she asked. Barba nodded quickly.

"Oh the alpha is crazy. He let us go and made her stay. He's going to kill her!" she yelled. Barba's eyes widened at her words, and

"Where, where are they now?" Olivia asked and the girl pointed.

"In the theater room in that building!" she said. Olivia nodded.

"Okay get to safety now! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" she instructed. The team hurried with great caution into the building. Barba couldn't help but feel utter fear grab him. He had never been in such a life threatening situation before and now here he was. But he didn't fear for himself. He feared for Aurora. She was up there alone with a madman and he isn't there to protect her. He may have only known her for a week, but time meant nothing to him. He just wanted her safe.

Aurora's POV

I was thrown over a stack of chairs and I gasped hard as my back his the ground. Blood dripped from my mouth and nose, which I knew was broken.

'Alphas… they throw tantrums and blame the world for their problems when their betas decide to betray them.' Albert would say. The man moved over to me and slammed his foot in my stomach causing me to yell out in pain. Then he moved it to my neck and I took hold of his smelly boot. He held his gun up over me, and I just looked at the black hole in front of me.

"Now your alpha can know what it feels to lose a beta." he said and pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes, but felt nothing. And by nothing, I meant I was still alive. I opened my eyes to see the man looking at the gun. It must have been empty, but that didn't mean anything to him. He grabbed my hair and lifted me up and threw me against the stage, dragging me up the stairs. I began to scream in pain. He threw me onto my back and by now I couldn't feel anything in my body.

He sat atop of my pelvis and I groaned at the weight. Now I felt large hands around my throat squeezing with such brutality, my mind was already going fuzzy.

"Now die!" he said. I could see it though. Tears in his eyes falling onto my face. He was crying. I could see shaking and more shaking. Now I saw someone else atop of me choking me. I tried to blink some, my airway being cut off. Rafael. He's crying over me. His hands are around my neck. He's crying.

"I loved you… I loved you so much!"

The voices were facing, but a loud bang caused everything to stop. I could breathe again, but a weight fell atop of my face and already I was still blacking out.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Normal POV

The hospital was busy today, as students were rushed to different care units. Police were everywhere and reporters were trying to get in. Olivia cut off the TV that was playing out in the hall. This was huge. Blame was tossed around to betas for standing against their alphas and alphas for abusing their betas so much they decided to take a stand.

She turned to Barba who had his mouth deep into his curled fingers as he sat in a chair, right foot bouncing with anticipation. Olivia leaned over inspecting him.

"Hey… she's going to pull through." she said.

"Yeah tell me that when a doctor gives me news." he snapped. Aurora had been taken in and there was no word on her condition. Olivia shook her head.

"It's not her fault… none of this is anyone's fault." she said. Barba glanced up at her before looking down. He blamed himself, secretly. He should have found her sooner, maybe when she was younger then he could have stopped her from ever joining Albert Nottingham.

"Do we even know who the shooter was?" he asked. Amaro was just entering the area with a file in his hands.

"The shooter's name was Anthony Johnson. He' a local biker of the Aryan Ace Biker Gang." he said. Olivia winced.

"They sound familiar."

"Not to mention very racist." Barba added swiftly. Amaro nodded.

"They're a gang of alphas who brutalize anyone they see as weaker than them. Blacks, Hispanic, alpha…"

"Beta." Olivia concluded with a sigh. Amaro nodded.

"Johnson's been known for publicly shaming his beta, Sarah Johnson. Been together for four years until she decided to leave and join AntiDom. I spoke to some people in Aurora's neighborhood, Sarah and her were very good friends. She could have convinced her to join the group." he said. Barba was tired of stting and stood up.

"That doesn't give him the right to shoot up a school and target my beta." he snapped with a harsh glare. Amaro raised his hands.

"Woah woah, easy. I'm on your side here, councilor." he said. Olivia shook her head.

"This isn't good. Now there is bound to be a backlash from betas and any allies of theirs against alphas." she said.

"Which is precisely why alphas and betas shouldn't even be a word in our American vocabulary." An older, but smoother tone said. The three people turned and saw an older, grey haired, white man with slick back hair and a brown coat on. Behind him was Orion, and a few other people. Olivia frowned.

"Albert Nottingham." she said. Albert nodded.

"Alpha Olivia Benson." he said. She scoffed now.

"You can cut the formalities, I don't choose to live by that title." she said.

"Yet you still walk about your precinct with your… beta had your side." he said. Barba stood by Olivia.

"What are you even doing here?" he asked aggressively. Albert motioned his head towards the two white doors.

"We came to support our dearest friend, and well known member of the community." he said.

"No offense uh Mr. Nottingham, but you were the reason all of this sort of happened." Amaro said. Albert glanced at the young cop through square cut glasses.

"Oh? Did I tell that shooter to beat his wife? Did I tell her to come to our side in order to stay alive since laws don't protect her? Or did I tell him to go get a gun and shoot up a school filled with innocent people?" he asked. "We are not the enemy here."

"Yeah and neither are we." Olivia said. The door opened and in came a doctor with blood on his shirt. Barba looked at him quickly, his eyes widening some at the sight. The doctor nodded.

"Family of Aurora Nightingale?" he called. Now both groups moved, but stopped when Barba shot Nottingham a glare. He then looked at the doctor.

"I'm her alpha." he said. The doctor nodded.

"She's pretty banged up. There's bruising on the throat, stomach, and vaginal region." he began explaining. But as Barba heard the last two words, his hand moved to his mouth and he took a step back shaking his head. Olivia moved in a bit closer with a serious look.

"She was raped." she concluded, but the doctor shook his head.

"No. She we found trauma to the outer layer, most likely she was kicked. She'll has a two broken ribs, but other than that, she should make a full recovery." he explained. Albert moved over now.

"When can she be seen?" he asked. Barba whipped his head at him.

"You will have no rights to see her, so you might as well walk away now." he said. Albert glared at him.

"I am a friend, one who she would appreciate seeing. Or are you going to cut me out just because I am a man who happens to be liked by your… girl?" he asked. In seconds, before he himself even realized it, Barba had his hands in Albert's coat pinning him to the wall angrily. Orion was quick to move, but Albert raised his hands and Olivia and Amaro were pulling him away.

"Hey hey, Barba cool it." Olivia warned.

"We can't have you thrown out or else Aurora will have no one to see." Amaro added trying to calm him.

"I am sure she will be happy to see us rather than the two of you." Another thicker male's voice replied. Now everyone looked over to see a black couple standing there. The man had a tough jaw and black curls in a black coat and pants. The woman was much shorter with long grey dreadlocks. Tears were in her eyes and she had a red coat on and beige slacks.

"I'm sorry who are you?" The doctor asked. The two came up and the man gave a hard stare.

"I am Christian and this is my wife Monique Nightingale. We are Aurora's parents and those titles will forever beat a friend or an alpha for that matter." he said with a hard tone. Now the detectives and even Barba were shocked to see the two people here. The doctor nodded. Parents did have more authority of their children even if they were betas or alphas.

"You may see her then." he said before exiting through the doors again. Albert composed himself.

"Very well then. We will visit later on when she is awake." he said giving the two adults a respectful nod before moving off with Orion with the group of men and women. "Come." With that said the group left the hall. Olivia looked at the two people now with sympathetic eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nightingale, I am so sorry this has happened to your daughter, but she will make a full recovery." she informed. Christian nodded, but his glare still stood.

"What angers me more about this horrible day is not only was my daughter brutally attacked by some racist thug… but that she has also had an alpha this whole time and never told us." he said. Monique shook her head looking at Barba.

"Who are you to keep our child from us, her own parents for so long?" she asked. Barba felt a rock form in his stomach as he felt even more guilt wash over him. He didn't want the first meeting with his mate's parents to be like this.

"It was never my intentions to keep her from you." he said and now Mrs. Nightingale raised her hand and closed her eyes as if not wanting to hear anymore.

"First it is this… Anti-alpha group, then this and now you. You cannot keep her safe. She must really fear you if she could not even tell us that you existed." she said bitterly. Barba's eyes widened slowly, her words cutting into his body like a knife. Christian pulled his wife away and the two disappeared into the back room. Olivia and Amaro looked at Barba not being able to find the right words to console him. Barba just stood there unsure of what to even do with himself.

"Barba." Olivia called softly to him getting his attention. They were right. He had been so caught up with keeping her from men, making sure she reported to him, that he didn't even think of letting her family know not even his own mommy knew. Olivia placed her hand on his shoulder softly and Barba jumped a bit and looked at her. His eyes were lost and he just shook his head.

"What do I do?" he finally asked his tone low and distant. Olivia inhaled and nodded slowly.

"You need to be here for your girl. I guarantee, she will feel better if she sees your face." she told. Barba shook his head doubting her words.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked. Olivia shook her head slowly.

"Because she is your beta, your other half." she informed. Barba nodded slowly taking hold of reality again and straightening himself up.

"Right. Right." he said. Olivia nodded and she and Amaro left. After thirty minutes, her parents left, but not before shooting a glare at Barba. He swallowed some and looked away before the same doctor came out.

"She's asking for you." he said. Those words made his chest tighten as if something grabbed his heart. She was asking for him, she wanted to see him. His feet moved almost immediately through the doors and to the room of his beta.


	13. Chapter 13

13

My face hurt, and I felt like I was light headed. I didn't want to be here. All I could think about was being in my bed at my parent's house. They came to see me and weren't too upset about Rafael. If anything they seemed like they could live with it. They even spoke to me about moving back in with them, until I recovered. Rafael wouldn't let that happen though. I heard Albert out there. My room isn't too far from the hall where everyone was.

The door opened, and I looked up to see Rafael. He winced as he saw me. My face was still swollen and my nose at stitches on it, even under my eye too.

"Hey." I said gently watching him. He slowly stepped over to me. I remember seeing his face before the lights went out in my head. He was there with the police. "Are you okay?"

But immediately he shook his head.

"Don't even ask that." he said leaning over and taking my hands slowly. He looked so torn, so beaten.

"What happened?" I asked. He swallowed some and rubbed his thumbs over my fingers.

"An alpha of the Aryan Ace Biker Gang came in, shot up the school, and came after you. His beta is Sara Johnson." he said. I tensed at his words before shaking my head slowly which hurt by the way to do.

"Yes… I know Sarah. She came to us beaten and nearly ready to kill herself." I said. His jaw clenched.

"I thought I could do this… have you work with AntiDom and get information for our case against them, but no more. I don't want you anywhere involved with them." he said. My mouth dropped some.

"What? No, I want to help you." I said lightly and he looked at me with deep dark green eyes.

"Albert Nottingham is responsible for this. He fed you lies about alphas and betas." he said. I winced.

"Not all of what he said were lies… yes he spoke like a cult leader, that I immediately caught on to. But I also saw what happens when a beta decides to take hold of her own life. Sarah's alpha beat her and even when she left, he seemed so hurt by it. Maybe it was because he couldn't control her anymore or it was something else. But I do know, if a beta is taken from an alpha you will go crazy." I explained. He just stared at me with light fear eyes and he just gently placed his hand on my face. It stung and I hissed and leaned back and he removed his hand.

"Aurora, I don't want to lose you. It's only been a week, and I already don't want to be anywhere that you can't follow. I don't want you to go anywhere I can't follow." he admitted his voice passionate. I just stared at him for a moment. I could only imagine what he would do if I were to leave him. I only nodded. I knew I couldn't just up and leave AntiDom, but I couldn't even think of that right now. I just leaned back in the bed and sighed.

"When can I go home?" I asked. He gently kissed my knuckles.

"Soon." he answered. I nodded.

"My parents want me to come home and recover at their house… I don't want to go back there." I said and he shook his head.

"And you will not have to go back there." he said. I smiled and gently lifted my right arm and it hurt to do so. I gently stroked his face.

"I need to redo my hair… the bastard completely messed up my twists." I said. Now he smiled a bit.

"We can call whoever you need to and set it up." he replied. I smirked.

"When will you be going back to work?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Until you are better." he said. Now I shook my head which confused him.

"No. You need to go to work soon. I will not have you missing your job for me." I said. He gave a scoff.

"I won't let anyone else look after you… I am not going to leave your side until this is over." he said. I knew there would be no changing his mind, so I nodded. He smiled. "I'm going to ask the doctor when you can leave, but until then I will not be leaving your side."

"Ok." I replied, and he nodded and left the room. When the moon was up, I demanded Rafael to go home. He needed rest. The doctor said my ribs will heal up soon, and in a week I could go home. I was in a peaceful state, until light shined in my face, and my eyes opened. Someone was coming in, and I gasped at the shadowy figure who stood there. I leaned up moving to press the button to alert the nurse.

"Hey hey, it's me." I winced.

"Orion?" I whispered. He came from the shadows and nodded.

"Yeah." he responded. I shook my head in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He gave a small smile.

"Just came to check on you. I couldn't do it earlier. Everyone at AntiDom really want to see you again." he said. I nodded slowly trying to remain calm.

"Soon." I replied. "What does Albert say about what happened at the school?" He gave a mild frown.

"Alphas are getting more possessive the more we fight for our freedom. There's been talk that there could be more laws that are even stricter giving alphas more and more power over us." he said. I took a deep breath. I nodded.

"I'll be out soon. I will come and visit you all then." I replied. He sighed.

"There's a war coming, Nightingale. You're alpha's been keeping you from it. He needs to go." he said seriously. I stared at him deeply for a moment.

"You mean kill him?" I asked and he shrugged.

"You'd be free. Free to do what you want, date who you want. You can be back with Billy." he said. I nodded at his words.

"He has political friends. Killing him could lead to a world of pain for the group. Cops will be all over us twenty-four seven." I announced. He crossed his arms and nodded.

"Yeah you're right. You need to know something." he said moving up to me with a worried expression. "There's been talk in the area. The Aryan Aces aren't too happy they lost a strong white alpha to a black beta woman."

I tensed.

"Who have you heard this from?" I asked.

"The bar. I've been in there a couple of times. I needed to get information on the shooter myself. You're all they talk about and honey, it ain't anything good. You need to come back with us. We can protect you." he said. I looked away shaking my head mildly.

"There is no protection anywhere. If they come for me, and you all fight, cops will be involved and there will be blood and it will never end." I said. Now I felt his warm hand beneath my cheek and I was being maneuvered to look at him

"There will come a time when blood is all we have left." he said. This wasn't good. Cops vs. AntiDom vs. Biker gang. This was too much. I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"I just want our voices heard." I said. He nodded and reached into his black coat pocket and pulling out my necklace. He unhooked it and clasped it behind my neck.

"And soon they will be." he said before kissing my forehead. "Just keep your eyes open." I nodded.

"Always." I replied and he moved over to the door before stopping and turning back to me.

"Your alpha is nice to you now because you're wounded. The second you're healed and can spread your legs for him and do as you're commanded, he'll be right back to your old ways. Don't run off your set path Nightingale. Just because you're coded, doesn't mean you have to submit." he told. My heart tightened at his words, and I watched him leave. So many thing were going through my head right now. All the years of listening to Albert and seeing his teachings in the eyes of alphas. Then seeing Rafael, my alpha, and how things have been between us. It's been rocky of course, but he was willing to listen to me and he seemed to understand where I was coming from right? I just let my head fall back on my pillow and fell asleep.

Normal POV- 8 weeks later

Barba had been distracted all day. Ever since he had brought Aurora home, she had been withdrawn from him. She was acting like a guest again in his home- their home. He couldn't quite point it out. The gestures were so small. She asked when she could do something, or use an item in the house. She asked to have friends over. Maybe that was because she was just 18, and felt he needed to know company came over. A few weeks ago, she was asked to say a few words at a school funeral on behalf the students killed in the Marymount Massacre. I guess it was because she was specifically targeted and survived, the school wanted her to say something. She sang a gospel song, and it was beautiful.

He had been tapping his pen on some papers in thought, glancing at his phone from time to time. It was a Saturday and she was at a hair appointment right now, so he didn't want to bother her. Although he had asked on five separate occasions if she was alright. Maybe he should talk to her tonight. There was a firm knock on his door.

"Come." he stated and the door opened. It was Olivia who smiled.

"Hey. Just wanted to congratulate you on the Mayfield Case. He looked like he was so close to getting away with those rapes." she said. Barba only nodded and continued writing.

"Yeah. Thanks." he said dryly and continued writing. Olivia licked the inside of her cheek and stepped in.

"You were exceptionally brutal… on both the rapist and victim. A male who was raping alpha women. Yet he still didn't tell the court whether he was a beta or an alpha himself. Though we would have known he was a beta if someone claimed him." she said. Barba arched a brow while flipping some papers.

"Are you trying to make a point, because I am not hearing it." he said. Olivia inhaled.

"What's wrong, Rafael?" she asked. She never said his first name unless it was serious. Barba sighed heavily.

"It's Aurora." he merely answered. Olivia tilted her head some.

"Everything okay?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Ever since we got her out of the hospital, and I told her she was no longer to help in the AntiDom cases, she's been off and distant. She acts like a stranger in our home." he said. Olivia looked to the ground for answers and parted her lips.

"She's been through a lot. Her school was shot up, she was victimized by the shooter. Not to mention talk about retaliation from the Aryan Aces. I wouldn't be surprised if she was withdrawn, maybe feeling helpless." she explained. Barba was not convinced.

"It's something else. I feel it in my chest. She won't let me touch her or get too close. It's like she's uncomfortable." he said. Olivia gave a light scoff.

"Well can you blame her? I'm sure sex isn't what she's trying to focus on." she defended, and Barba shook his head.

"I meant the littlest of contact. You know what, I'm going to head out. I have errands to run and since we have no cases, I shall see you tomorrow detective." he said packing up his things. Olivia gave him a knowing look.

"Don't terrorize her, Babra." she warned. Barba gave her a shocked look.

"I would do no such thing." he said. She tilted her head giving him a look that said 'really?'

"Well do not be so hard on her. Maybe she is trying to open up to you again on her own time." she said. Barba looked down at her words before just turning and leaving his office.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Now that I was out of the hospital, it was time for me to find answers for myself. Rafael said I could no longer be a part of the agreement when it came to AntiDom. But that was okay. I had my own secret mission. I would continue in the group, so I could really figure out if my leader was lying about what he said about all alphas or not.

When I had time after school, I would visit Orion and we would go to meetings at Albert's home in the Hills. That's where the rich people lived. Albert's home was always open to us. We had more members now. It was very hard keeping this stuff from Rafael, but he suspected nothing. I was at the house with a few friends from school who were still trying to cope with the shooting weeks ago. We sat in the living room, with cups of coffee and snacks on the table.

"Donna, it is perfectly fine to feel what you're feeling. You were in the area where the shooting began. With time and treatment, I am sure the nightmares will be less severe, or maybe even stop." I said. I had felt more support from AntiDom and Rafael whenever I was around them. Both wanted to help feel better. Once I was fully functional, Rafael was gently trying to get me back in the mood. Ever since he found I took a boot to the vag, he's been trying to make me feel better down there. I was honestly, making him wait. I wanted to maybe seduce him when I was completely healed. I knew he was frustrated with me, and I was thankful he didn't push.

I wanted to try and see if Albert was wrong, so if the time comes that I should leave AntiDom, I could do it. The door opened, and in came Rafael with his briefcase and black coat over his pink shirt and black suspenders on. When he saw us, he slowed his walk and looked around. I got up from my spot on the sofa.

"Hi. Um everyone this is my… alpha." I said with clear discomfort, being the first time I actually introduced him as my alpha. I looked at Rafael once more. "These are some friends who needed coping with what happened at school." He nodded in understanding walking further in.

"Of course. Hola mis amigos." he said. The group already began to get up and descend towards the door. Donna gave me a quick hug.

"I can call you whenever right?" she asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Whenever." I assured her and she smiled and hugged me again before grabbing her bag and leaving with everyone else. The door closed and it was just us two again. I gave a small smile before turning to pick up the cups and paper plates.

"Your hair looks nice." he complimented awkwardly. I smiled more and looked at him.

"Thank you. How was work?" I asked moving over into the kitchen and throwing away the stuff.

"Fine fine. I put a rapist away." he said nonchalantly. I grinned putting the extra cups in a cabinet.

"A rapist. Who were his victims?" I asked.

"Alpha women." he said putting his suitcase down. I arched a brow and turned to face him.

"Was he an alpha?" I asked. He shook his head moving into the kitchen and crossing his arms leaning against the fridge.

"No. No diría." he answered. I grinned. Ever since he found out I knew Spanish from taking a class, after looking at my transcripts on my laptop, he began to speak it more. I think he liked having to talk to someone in Spanish. I nodded.

"Strange. No one claimed him I assumed." I told moving over to him and he shrugged.

"No." he said. I nodded walking around him.

"He was most likely a beta then." I said moving to sit at the table. Rafael followed my actions and sat on the opposite side.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. I gave him a look.

"Alphas are proud even the shy, silent people. To find out you maintain power over someone, you don't hide that from the world. He was most likely ashamed. Maybe ashamed he will find his alpha in prison." I said. He kept his eyes on me staring at me for a moment.

"Are you ashamed… of me, to be my beta?" he asked quietly. I was stunned by his question, maybe it was because I was so hesitant to introduce him earlier. I shook my head.

"No." I replied. He continued to stare at me, his gaze growing hard.

"So why have you been distant?" he asked. I sighed hearing this question before. So now I got up.

"Rafael please." I said moving to push my chair in and now he followed.

"No, don't do that. I have noticed you have been distant, avoiding my gazes, cringing beneath my touches, not letting me touch you. You act like you are just visiting my home- our home." he said. I crossed my arms and sighed some.

"Look I have my way of coping with things, okay. You've been a really big help, but there are some things I just have to do for myself." I snapped lightly.

"What stuff? What things do you have to do? Let me in. Don't push me out, Monkey." he whispered. I stared up at him for a moment and didn't say anything. He now just shook his head, a look of giving up on his face.

"I am just…" I started and bit my lip and looked away with a shake of my head. Rafael walked closer to me.

"Que?" he asked. I didn't want to open up to him.

"I am just trying to get to know you again." I muttered. He arched a brow tilting his head.

"Get to know me again?" he asked. I sighed.

"I am trying to accept that time and space has thrown us together. Sometimes, I don't like it because of the thought of having to answer to you scares me, make me feel like I am second class or something. You don't seem to really want to control me. So I am trying to give it a shot okay." I said crossing my arms and turning away with embarrassment. It was too quiet and so now I just wanted to leave. "I'm going to take a shower."

But before I could even more, arms wrapped around me. Warm strong arms that my body immediately melted into without my brain's consent.

"Oh mi pequeño mono , no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de oírte decir eso." he whispered slowly turning me around to face him. I stared up at him for a moment shaking my head in confusion.

"Why did you pick me?" I asked softly. He looked at me with almost a blank face of his own.

"I don't know. Maybe there is something missing in both of our lives that the other can give. We are all born missing pieces of our lives and we rely on the other to piece us together." he said. I looked him over for a moment in thought.

"What do you get from me?" I asked. He gave a dry smile and shook his head.

"I don't even know." he answered honestly. I began to look down, but his fingers under my chin lift me back up and I am staring at him intently. "And maybe, if we can go months without fighting, we can figure it out together." I thought about his words for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Okay." I replied and he smiled and gently kissed me. I replied to it and we held our pose inhaling each other scents before leaning back. I had an idea well more like an experiment. My alpha is all about playing by the rules. I wondered if he would break them for me. "I need your car to go to the library in town. The library is closed. I know you've been working all day."

Rafael shook his head.

"No. Still got my keys with me. Let's go. I'll drive." he said moving to the door. I merely smiled innocently.

"Okay." I replied and followed him. Maybe I wanted to know if he could go beyond the laws for me.

Notes

Barba: He would not say… oh my little monkey, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that.


	15. Chapter 15

15

On the drive to the library, I merely asked Rafael questions about his childhood. He told me very long stories about the ghetto and how was always dodging gangs, but had Alejandro Munoz and Eddie Garcia. Munoz was running for mayor and apparently was involved with sexting a minor. He also spoke about his mother and father who died long ago. They weren't close. His grandmother passed away too, and he found it hard to cope.

He gave half a smirk.

"I'm sorry I must be boring you with my old man stories." he said. I shook my head giving a calm smile.

"No. It's ok. I like listening." I replied. He glanced at me with a warm smile before looking back at the road.

"What about you? Did you grow up in a nice neighborhood?" he asked. It was kind of sad it took us this long to ask questions about ourselves. I guess other things got in the way. I shrugged.

"There were gangs. A lot of them wanted me to join. I didn't agree with the initiation or the gangs themselves." I replied. Rafael nodded with relief in his eyes.

"I see. What about your parents? They didn't seem to please by the sight of me, well because we didn't tell them right away." he said. I nodded.

"They think I'm too young to be dating." I replied. He nodded slowly in thought.

"How long were you and Conlan dating?" he asked. Billy is in the UK right now. He doesn't talk to me anymore. I would be lying if I said I wasn't hurt. I inhaled and nodded.

"Since I was fifteen." I told. He nodded slowly.

"You ever question his alpha status or his beta's death?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. For the longest time I was playing hard to get." I told. I felt it was time for a subject change.

"You ever been in love when you were in college?" I asked. He smirked and gave a light chuckle.

"No. I was too busy building up my "rich Cuban boy" reputation. You know partying with all the upper class." he said. I nodded.

"I see." I replied with a grin.

"What about you- actually scratch that I don't want to know the answer." he teased, but I could tell he was serious. "What do you plan to do after you graduate? Gonna look for any internships?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. All my life my parents have raised me to think non-stop about the future… I really just want to live in the moment." I replied _Like we are about to do now._

When we arrived at the library, I took the elevator to the fourth floor. On that level were mainly political books and law books. There was no one here at this hour. I began to walk through the aisles towards the back of the library. Rafael looked around for a moment with confusion.

"You're not taking any law classes, why would you need books with law in them?" he asked. Now I stopped, and inhaled calmly, and turned to face him. I lifted my arms and gently placed them on his shoulders and slid my arms up his neck. I pulled him in to me and kissed him gently which he replied to without hesitation. I let my fingers curl into his hair and his arms wrapped around me. As I placed my back against bookcase, I left my right hand move down his body and cup his crotch. He immediately pulled back.

"Woah woah woah wait what are you doing? We cannot do _that_ here." he whispered lowly looking around now. I grinned.

"You are worrying too much, papi. I want you right here right now." I whispered kissing him gently planting kisses all over his face. Now he was taking my hands and removing them from my neck shaking his head in judgement.

"No. We are not doing this here. I am an ADA and this stands against everything that I am. I can't just break the rules." he said stepping back from me and walking from me down the aisle. I bit my bottom lip and shrugged some watching him.

"You can fuck me without a condom." I said. Now he stopped right at the end of the aisles and whipped his head at me.

"Oh dios si." he said before immediately rushing me. He took hold of my face and kissed me hard and possessively. He pushed me into the bookshelf causing a few books to fall over. Luckily there weren't any books on the two shelves above us. I wrapped my arms around his neck against felt his body push into mine, humping me in an even rhythm. He suddenly pulled back and looked at me.

"You had better not be lying to me." he said. I shook my head.

"Not lying." I panted and he growled and kissed me once more. I moaned against his lips and he bit my bottom lip. Before I could think, his hands were at my pants. He unbuttoned them fast and thanks them down along with my lace panties before his face disappears between my thighs, and I feel overwhelming pleasure begin to grow in my vagina. I mewl and moan softly as I feel my inner walls begin throb. He's licking and sucking greedily on my clit, and I feel my right leg spread out a bit and now he uses that to lift my leg over his shoulder. My walls tighten and pulse, and I feel my heart beat begin to beat faster.

His tongue was sharp and beautiful against my soft sensitive skin. I felt like he could tell me to do anything, and I would jump at that moment to do it. He pulled back causing me to whine, and he leaned up and kissed me again, darting his tongue out into my mouth so I could taste my own fluid.

"You taste delicious mami." he said giving my lips a quick lick before moving to drop his pants. I smirked and pulled down his jacket revealing his suspenders and I smirked pulling them.

"God I want to ride you like a horse." I growled. His eyes darkened.

"Saddle up." he said. Now I could imagine how dark my eyes were. I wanted him badly. He grabbed me and we kissed our way to the ground the floor with moaning. I was on top of him kissing him with want and lust while I ground my hips against his. He growled with a more feral like tone.

"Monkey, you just said I can fuck you without a condom." he said taking hold of my chin in a firm, but not too firm grip. His eyes were indeed dark, and I just smirked taking pride in the fact that I could bring this out in him. "So fuck me already."

I felt my vagina throbbing at his words. I never thought such commands could turn me on. I lifted myself just a bit and lowered myself on his throbbing cock. He slid in slowly, my tight walls wrapping around him causing his eyes to close in bliss and his mouth to form a perfect 'O' shape.

"Do you like that papi? Do you like your beta's pussy devouring your cock?" I asked now as I began to bounce on him at a light pace, but that was not good enough for him.

"Oh fuck yes." he moaned and he wrapped his arms around my back and already began to ram up inside me with such viciousness that I was moaning loudly and hotly.

"Oh shit." I cried out, my braids fall over my face. He was like a jack hammer violating my pussy like a beast.

"Yeah this is your fault for making me wear a fucking condom!" he panted out. My pussy was throbbing to the point that I came with notice and gasped sharply at the feeling. But that didn't stop him from continuing his monstrous thrust. He had an impressive size, and it hit every spot inside me remarkably well. I grabbed hold of both shelves and used it as leverage he continued to thrust up inside me. His head fell back as he took hold of my hips.

"Oh god I'm cumming!" he growled before burying himself deep inside me and in seconds I could feel his cum shooting up inside me. I was panting feeling my body start to calm down but he sat up and took hold of me once more. His deep green eyes were like a predator who just trapped its prey. "Oh no mi pequeño mono. Usted no está bajando en la facilidad. Debe ser castigado por lo que me pongo esa excusa de mierda para su protección." He said with venom in his tone. My eyes widened and removed the rest of my clothes as well as his then he pushed me back to where I landed on my back with a light thud. I smirked watching him grab my arm and flip me over and position me on all fours.

"God you have the plumpest ass, mami." he said. I snapped my head back at him.

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked. He just shot me a look before bending over and disappearing. I felt his hands spread my cheeks and already I felt his tongue licking up at my clit and lips. I bit my lip hard feeling how sensitive I was to his wet touch. I whimpered and felt the pleasure already hitting the fan.

"Oh god stop, I'm gonna cum again!" I cried out feeling more and more pleasure.

"Cum on my tongue baby. Cum now!" he commanded and on command my body burst with an even more heightened level of pleasure. My body was shaking and convulsing and I felt it might give up on me, but Rafael held me up.

"Not done yet baby." he whispered in my ear. I looked back at him as he leaned back and was now positioning himself in front of me. I felt him enter me, and I gasped hard feeling my body melt away.

"Oh god." I whined softly.

"It feels so good to be inside you baby." he moaned out and I felt him grinding his hips into me at an even pace. I was on fire now, my body felt not only in a state of pleasure, but I was so content. Like it wouldn't have mattered if anyone caught or I was arrested. This moment was mine, and I liked it- no I loved it. I want to remember it forever. The pleasure was intense this time so much it hurt so good. Rafael's hands gripped my hips hard and he thrust even harder now.

"Oh god I'm cumming." he panted and I was right behind him. After five more thrusts, I was spent, and moaning loudly along with him. Now we were both just panting heavily and we collapsed on the ground. My thighs were shaking and I curled up in his hold.

"Mm as us young kids say these days… you wrecked my pussy." I replied and he chuckled lowly holding me tight.

"Happy to pleasure my girl." he said. My eyes flexed at his words. He called me his girl, not his beta. Now he looked at me seriously, a deeper emotion filling his eyes. "I love you." My eyes widened and I felt I might just cry. I felt my heart skipping beats and I smiled and leaned in kissing him lovingly. Right now Albert's teachings aren't holding water right now. I wanted to tell him about my encounters with Orion and the group, but nothing had been going on that involved police, so I didn't want to blow it. I heard vibrating, and on instinct looked for my phone.

"Oh it's me." Rafael said and he removed his phone from his pants pocket and answered it. "Barba." I stared at his face and watched it harden into a look of seriousness. "Okay I'm on my way." He hung up his phone and got up. I sat up too.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There was a brawl downtown between the Aryan Aces and AntiDom. There's a lot of people at holding." he said. He shuffled to get his clothes, as did I.

"Is Orion there?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know." he answered.

"Let me go. I could help if any of the members speak the language." I replied. He glanced at me with uncertainty, but nodded all the same.

"Okay." He replied. So I spoke too soon.

Notes

Barba: my little monkey. You are not getting off at easily. You must be punished for making me wear that shitty excuse for protection.

Hope everyone's enjoying the fanfiction. I will be writing in scenes with Aurora actually at AntiDom groups so we can see some stuff on that end. Anyways enjoy, review, and see you all soon!


	16. Chapter 16

16

When we arrived at the precinct there was nothing but mayhem. Cops were pulling people into cells, while those same people tried to attack other people. I followed Rafael towards Carisi and Olivia.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked. Carisi motioned his head towards the cells.

"Bar brawl. The Aryan Aces and the AntiDom members. Too many stories going down to know what really happened. A lot of people were hurt and injured and they trashed the bar." he said. I looked around the place recognizing some of the members. I finally saw Orion in a cell yelling and screaming at the black jacket bikers. I moved over towards him and he saw me. He had a few bruises on his face and a cut lip.

" _Aurora!"_

" _What is going on, what happened?"_ I asked. He frowned.

" _We were coming back from a meeting in our neighborhood, and decided to stop at a bar to chill. Those alpha bitches came in started talking messing. They threw the first punch. Thinking they could put us in our place."_ He explained. I winced at his words.

" _Oh this is getting out of hand."_ I replied. He nodded.

" _Albert wants to see you, tonight at the base."_ he said. _"Aurora I got to tell you… he's starting to doubt your relationship with your alpha is getting in the way of the tribe."_

I shook my head.

" _I am always with AntiDom."_ I argued. He tilted his head.

" _Then why are you still with your alpha. We all left ours… why do you still stay?"_ he asked. I shook my head.

" _I already told you. If I don't this I will go to jail."_ I said. He shook his head slowly.

" _That never stopped you before."_ he announced. Now I just stared at him feeling like I have been defeated. _"You're in love with him."_

" _No."_ I snapped and he just stared at me for a long time.

"Aurora!" I turned and looked at Rafael to see him staring at me as if he didn't look too pleased at who I was talking to. I looked back at Orion who just stared at me with an 'I told you so' look.

" _I have to go."_ I said. He nodded.

" _If you are with us then be with us…"_ he said. I tensed at his words. " _Your alpha calls."_ he said. I just looked down and turned before going back over to Rafael and the rest of the cops.

"I want to go home." I whispered. Rafael looked down at me confused.

"Por qué, qué ha pasado?" he asked. I just shook my head.

"I just want to go home." I said. Rafael looked at the detectives and placed his hands on my back.

"Okay. I'll take you to my office." he said leading me from the loud crowd and into the hall. He leaned in to me. "What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"It was a mistake coming here. I'm just going to get a cab and go home." I said. Now he took hold of my shoulders.

"Hey hey slow down. Did he say anything?" he asked. I sighed.

"Just that there is a war starting between the Aryan Aces and AntiDom." I said. "I just want to go home please." He nodded.

"Okay okay. You get a cab and call me when you get home." he said. I nodded and he kissed me swiftly.

"Councilor we need you." I heard Amanda say. He pulled back and caressed my face before we both separated. I left the precinct and took a cab home. I called Rafael and told him where I was. He said he'd be home late. Now I messaged Albert and told him I'd meet him at his house around eleven. I took another cab to his neighborhood, and felt a fist forming in my stomach. Why was I nervous tonight, it didn't make sense. I was dropped off at a fancy hotel downtown, The Ravine, it's called.

We have many places where we meet. This hotel was my favorite. There was black and white carpet and warm pictures of natures posted everywhere. It was a warm place. I was getting into the elevator and as I did, two other men hurried inside and stood beside me as the door closed. I've seen them before at AntiDom. The guy on the right pushed the button to go to the third floor.

"Welcome back, Nightingale." The guy on the right said. I glanced up at him.

"Thanks." I replied. The elevator stopped on the third floor, and I was very confused as to why my nervousness was growing. I left the elevator and moved down the hall towards the ball room. Standing over to the side, staring out the window, was Albert. He was in a black suit with his hands curled behind his back. His hair was slick back and perfectly combed. I stepped in wondering if anyone else was here or if the two men who walked me here would follow me all the way inside. I moved inside and over to Albert. He turned to me with a smile.

"Ah Aurora." he said. "I am so glad you came. I assume you have heard about Orion's arrests." I nodded moving over and hugging him.

"Yes. I was just over there." I replied. He nodded looking back out the window.

"Yes with your alpha." he said. I looked down.

"I know that the group doesn't like me having one… no one else here does." I said. He shook his head.

"My child, we do not control time and space. You were fairly young when you joined. Everyone else had separated from their alphas. I would be shocked if you hadn't found an alpha by now. You are just at mating age. But we will not use that against you. Your alpha is smart… Rafael Barba. An ADA of the state. He used his job in order to trap you with him. Be his or go to jail. An alpha will do anything to get what he wants." he said. I looked down in thought of his words.

"What should I do?" I asked. He gave a tilt of his head.

"By now he has grown more attached to you. If you tried to leave, however, he could use the agreement you both has as a leash to keep you at his side. So you will do your part as the beta. Maybe you can get into his head and steer him in our direction for when the time comes." he said.

"Time comes?" I asked. He nodded.

"After the Marymount Massacre, the Aryan Aces have been causing lots of trouble for our tribe. We will protect ourselves by any means necessary. But the question stands are you with us?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"Of course I am." he said. He nodded with an arched brow.

"Are you attached to your alpha? Have you grown dependent on him or are you still a free woman?" he asked. I tensed at his words and nodded firmly.

"Until I die." I replied. He smirked and lifted his head.

"Then prove it." he said and lifted his head to look over me. Someone was coming in. I turned to see who it was. My eyes widened and I was frozen in place to see Billy.

"Billy." I muttered and he walked over to me.

"Hey little dove." he said lowly.

"You were always so quick to leave a meeting so you could enjoy your freedom and independence. Do you still love Mr. Conlan?" he asked. I just stared at him for a long moment. He hadn't talked to me in weeks.

"I thought you were still in the UK?" I said gently, eyes watering. He nodded his eyes soft and loving.

"I was… I needed to get away from you so I could get over you. But I couldn't stay away." he admitted. My heart was pounding with emotions and I swallowed some as he walked closer to me towering over me. "I want you back and I am willing to fight for you again. I'm not running away this time." Tears streamed down my face.

"Make up with your boyfriend, Aurora. Clear your mind by doing what you do best and prepare to fight against those racist alpha bustards." Albert said walking past us leaving us alone now. What I do best? Have sex with him?

Normal POV

The detectives were taking statements from left to right. It was a bunch of he said he said. Everyone was lying and if they were telling the truth it was hard to tell.

Amanda was exhausted. She was standing behind a mirror with Barba.

"Right now your beta could have been helpful. This group seems to trust her, she could have gotten the truth out of them." she said glancing at Barba who shook his head.

"No. She's not a part of this anymore." he said. Amanda's brows pushed together.

"You mean she's not gonna help with the investigation?" she asked. He shook his head.

"She's no longer involved with AntiDom." he said. Olivia was just exiting the interrogation room.

"Nothing." she said. Amanda now turned to Barba.

"And you think she just up and stopped." she said. Barba glanced at her now.

"Of course. She said she would leave once she got out of the hospital." he said. Now Amanda tilted her head and shook her head. "What?"

"You really think she stopped? I mean she still a child. You being an adult figure told her to stop. Children never really stop hanging in groups when they are told to." she advised. Barba gave an annoyed look.

"I trust her." he said. Fin now walked in with a couple of pictures over hearing the conversation.

"You said she stopped being involved with AntiDom?" he asked handing Olivia the picture. Her eyes were glued on the pictures before they flexed in surprise.

"Obviously, she's still connected." she said handing Barba the pictures. He looked at her confused before taking the picture. With respect for his space, Amanda glanced over his shoulders. Barba's eyes grew wide as he flipped through the pictures. It was pictures of AntiDom members and his beta was in most of them.

"Our detective has been shadowing them for ten weeks now. She's been with them ever since she got out of the hospital now." Fin said. Barba grew sick as he looked through the pictures. There she was, hugging people and talking to them. She smiled and was standing near Albert Nottingham, his hand on her back. His chest was moving up and down with his breathing was growing erratic.

"Where's Aurora now?" Olivia asked. Barba looked up at her with anger in his eyes.

"She's supposed to be at home." he said. Amanda tilted her head down some.

"And you're sure?" she asked. Barba looked at her with a speechless face. He couldn't be sure. She was so quick to leave after she spoke with that Orion guy. His mind started to race, and he couldn't think properly anymore. He handed Fin the pictures again.

"I'm going to head home. Find a confession I can take to court. There's still a victim in a coma at the hospital. Maybe he can tell you what happened if he wakes up." was all he said. He was speeding out the room, and nobody would dare stop him.


	17. Chapter 17

17

I wasn't sure what Billy was going to do once I denied him sex, but he wasn't upset. Instead, we walked about the town.

"Even though you stopped talking to me, I still kept up with your matches." I said causing a smile to spread on his tan lips. "You were really good against Jimmy O'Hara last week."

"Yes. Knock out in the first round. I am sure your alpha wasn't too proud." he said. I shook my head.

"He doesn't know." I said. He looked ahead skeptically.

"Oh he knows. Alphas always know." he said. I felt his fingers curl into mine. I looked down at our hands, unsure of how I felt about it. I did mist his large hands curling over mine.

"He doesn't like me having guy friends, I have concluded. Every time a guy has an innocent interest in me, it's taken as something else." I said. He grinned now.

"I respect that in him." he said making me look up at him in confusion. "When you were mine, I made sure everyone knew it. He's a boring old suit and tie attorney. You are a young beautiful woman who's just starting out in the world. He doesn't want to bore you, hell I use to think that." We were actually walking through my old neighborhood. My parents' home was not too far. We actually passed it. It was past midnight.

"Billy… I don't want problems for us. I don't want you hurt, but I also can't hurt Rafael. As much of an ass he is, he has not hurt me or made me feel like I needed to escape. You, were an arrogant fighter when I first met you. But you changed and I fell in love with you. You were the first person that I was free to love. But what was once a relationship can no longer be. It would be an insult for the both of us." Plus Rafael would never allow it.

Billy looked down with soft eyes and rested his hand on my cheek, and I leaned in to it with tears streaming down my face.

"I knew this time was coming, and I knew that it was going to be hard. But I have to let you go." he concluded. "On one condition."

I felt his thumb wipe my tear away. I looked up at him with curiosity. He smiled warmly.

"You still be my good luck charm and come see me fight. Bring your alpha if it makes things less stressful. But you went to all my matches. You patched me up and took care of me when I couldn't walk. You were my rock, and I can't lose that." he said. I swallowed some and looked down and nodded.

"I will." I said looking back up at him with a smile and he smiled back and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I leaned in to his embrace.

"I'll send you an email of all my matches this year. Come let's get you home." he said. I nodded. I figured Rafael was already home and would piece it together that I was not home. I am sure I can think of a good enough lie so he wasn't too angry with me. I took a cab home after I was too tired to walk. Billy wanted to give me a ride, but that meant going to his place and getting in his car and if Rafael was awake, there would be no quelling his anger.

Once the cab got to his house, I saw his car in the drive way. I sighed heavily, and walked to the door and unlocked the door as quietly as possible. The lights were all off and I gently pushed the door open. I walked inside and was planning to walk right over to the stairs, but an outlined figure was sitting in the living room and I paused. I closed my eyes for a moment and turned and looked over to see Rafael just sitting there on the couch looking down at something on the ground. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and his tie hung loosely off his neck. He looked so destroyed. His eyes seemed fixated on the thing on the ground. I pressed my fingers together and walked slowly into the living room. His fingers were curled together and his mouth was just hidden behind them. I walked over further finally seeing what it was he was looking at.

My body tensed, and I leaned back some to see they were pictures of me with AntiDom.

"Por favor, dígame por qué está jeopordizing mi caso por estar en estas fotos." he said in a stiff tone. I shook my head.

"Papi no es lo que parece." I said gently. Now he jumped from the chair angrily.

"¡Dejar de mentirme!" he snapped furiously causing me to jump a bit. I curled my lips inward and looked down. "I see it right here Aurora! You gonna stand there and tell me it isn't you!" I bit my tongue shaking my head.

"Rafael-" But he waved his hand began talking over me.

"No! I don't want to hear it! I told you that you were not involved and you went against me no es así ?" he snapped. I looked down and nodded.

"Yes." I replied. He nodded slowly.

"Why! Why do you continue to test me, Aurora? You could jeopardize my entire case against the Aryan Aces and AntiDom!" he snapped pacing around. I now began to frown crossing my arms.

"I don't see why there would even be a case. They haven't done anything wrong. They have a right to free speech." I snapped back. His eyes widened now and he shook his head.

"There are laws and regulations with betas and alphas. Yes they have a right to free speech, but Nottingham is lying slandering the names of other alphas that could promote- no has promoted violence between a gang of racist alphas and an activist group of equally anger motivated betas." he said speaking quickly. I shook my head.

"The police and the DA's office only care, because you are all scared that betas may not actually _want_ the alphas who chose us!" I yelled. Now he was silent and he leaned back a bit in utter offense. Great now his feelings are hurt. Now he just shook his head and walked away from me, moving towards the stairs and up them.

"Rafael." I called trying to apologize, but he did not respond and he just left me alone in the living room.

Notes:

Barba- Please tell me why you are jeopardizing my case by being in these photos.

Aurora- daddy it isn't wasn't it looks like

Barba- Stop lying to me!.. didn't you.


	18. Chapter 18

Notes: Hope everyone is enjoying the fanfic! More danger is set to come. Review, comment, and enjoy!

18

I returned to my room and took a shower. It was a silent and depressing, and I felt bad. I didn't mean to upset Rafael. When I got out, I put on a lavender lace night gown, let my hair down, and left my room. I walked down the quiet hall and up to Rafael's door. I could hear him on the phone talking about a case with someone. I took hold of the door and slowly opened it. He was in black pajama pants and a black robe. He was pacing around the room now.

"If you can't get me evidence to take to court, then why call? You need to put the perp in that room where the victim when she was stabbed… if the witness refuses to talk, then you have to let the perp go." he was saying. I walked in slowly, and Rafael glanced at me, and I could see the anger boiling back in his face. He turned his back to me, and I looked down expecting that.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. He kept his back to me and looked out the window.

"Look I can't do your job for you… hold on, I gotta go, the DA is calling me." he said. I walked over to him and stood behind him, listening as he answered another call. I placed my hands on his shoulders, and he shrugged me off. His gesture hurt me, but not as much as I hurt him. I put my hands on his shoulders again, and he shrugged me, but I kept my hands firmly on his robe and leaned up on my tip toes and kissed the back of his head. He had a calm smell about him that smelled like cologne and dove soap.

I leaned over and bit down on his ear. He tensed, but he didn't push me away. I kissed and licked on the shell of his ear. He had such smooth skin. I wrapped my arms around his waist and slowly pulled at the robe tie and watched it fall to his sides.

"Well ma'am, we are doing everything we can to make sure to put the men responsible away." he said. I pulled the robe from his shoulders and let it fall. He even switched hands with his phone in order for the robe to fall at his feet. He was standing in front of the window, and I could see the look on his face as I ran my hands over his chest. He looked tensed, and so I raised my hands and gently caressed his nipples, and I watched his nose twitch as if trying to keep his professional reserve. I gave his nipples a firm pinch, and he gave a grown and raised up on his tippy toes. I felt his free hand reach around my body and grip my night gown from the bottom and he began to pull it up. With one hand, I helped him lift it up, and he moved his hand beneath my black lace panties. His fingers began to stroke my vaginal lips slowly, causing my body to tense. I grinned and continued to kiss the back of his neck. I licked right over the middle of the top of his spine, and he immediately his entire body shivered and jerked. He turned and gripped my head with his free hand and kissed me deeply, but it was quick as he had to get continue talking to the woman over the phone.

He made a low whimper and then cleared his throat.

"Yes ma'am. I'm fine. What were you saying?" he asked. I wanted him to forgive me. It sucked knowing someone was mad at me. I pinned him to the wall, and I watched his eyes darken and he cleared his throat again.

"Yes, the sex crimes unit is doing their best. They are doing what they can to make sure nothing happens at the trial." he said professionally. Well someone was trying to act like nothing was happening. Oh no. We are not at the precinct. I now got down on my knees and yanked his pants down and his eyes widened in shock as he watched with shock. His cock was only semi hard. So I took hold of it, and without even teasing him, I said I was sorry by taking his impressive size into my mouth.

Rafael's entire body shifted and he went 'eugh' as a breath of air left him. The tip of his cock hit the back of my throat and I gagged gently. I sucked long and slow, and immediately I felt his cock hardening in my mouth. Precum was oozing down my throat and I swallowed it. Rafael placed one of his hands on the back of his throat and thrust his hips slowly into my mouth.

"Yes ma'am I will have the documents to you in the morning." he grunted lowly. "Yes I will. Good night ma'am. Oh Dios mio."

His eyes fluttered shut and he now dropped his phone right on the floor and took hold of the back of my head and began to thrust quickly into my mouth. I felt saliva slide down my chin and coat his cock as he fucked my face. I lifted my hand up and fondled his balls and gently groped them.

"Oh Sí bebé así como así. Su boca se siente tan bien ." he panted. His cock was solid and hard and I moaned around his shaft. "Oh you've been such a naughty girl. Being out late all night. So bad. You need to be punished."

I moved my lips off him for a second and looked up at him.

"Mm yes daddy punish me please. Por favor." I begged. His eyes darkened and a growl escaped him as he pulled me off my feet and stepped out of his pants and walked us over to the bed. He pushed me onto the bed and got between my legs. Wow it's been a while since he was ever between my legs in this position. He had a side lamp on and so once his face was before mine, I noticed how deep and captivating his green eyes were. They were beautiful and made me think of a field of four leaf clovers. He groped my breasts firmly as he kissed me hard. He bit down on my bottom lip tugging at it, and I could feel my pussy throbbing and my legs were tightening around him.

I needed him. I wanted to make him feel good. He pinched and tugged at my nipples now sucking and licking around them slowly. My nipples hardened, and I panted with want and need and I was desperate for it. I let my head fall back in bliss as he caressed and licked my body slowly.

"Mm you taste delicious." he panted. "You want me inside you?" I panted and nodded swiftly. "I can't hear you monkey."

"Yes give it to me." I replied looking up at him only to see him smirk and shake his head.

"Oh I don't know. You have not been a very good beta today." he said. I whined softly.

"Please alpha. Give me your big alpha cock. Your beta needs to be shown who her alpha is." I begged and in seconds his lips attacked mine and his cock drove deep inside me. Damn he went balls deep inside me. The entire surprise of it made me gasp. I moaned sharply at the feeling and my body shivered. He began to grind his hips into me, placing his fists into the sheets beside my shoulders. My hips slammed against his meeting his thrusts in perfect rhythm. We went at it for an hour in the half before falling asleep.

The next morning, we were in his tub. The water was filled with oils and bubbles. I ground my hips on his cock, the water creating ripples and big waves. Rafael's hair was soaked and his hands rested on my ass cheeks squeezing them and grinding my body against his. I was surprised he had all this energy even after last night. My fingers dug into his skin as I ground my hips harder and faster. He leaned forward and kissed me deeply. His scent washed over me and I pulled back and looked at him.

"I love you." I whispered. Our hips still moved against one another, but his eyes just stared at me with shock. He leaned in and kissed me gently and lovingly.

After a few more seconds, we both came together, my body convulsing with pleasure. I had to grip his shoulders as I panted heavily.

Rafael panted watching me with plain, curious eyes.

"Why did you go against me and continue to see AntiDom?" he asked giving me a tired look over. I stared up at him for a moment, figuring I should move from him. I moved to get up, but he held me down calmly. "Don't. Please." I continued to stare at him before setting myself back atop of him. I looked down biting my lip.

"I need a reason to leave AntiDom. I stayed to find out if Albert was lying to me all these years… I also wanted to know if AntiDom was doing anything illegal. For now I haven't seen anything illegal. I just wanted answers. AntiDom is all I've known. And then you come along and things are different and scary." I said looking down shaking my head. "I know you won't hurt me. But I am torn between you and the family who have looked out for me since I was young." I looked up at him staring into his deep eyes getting lost in them.

"I don't want to hurt you, and I know if continue to stay in AntiDom then it will hurt you and your case. So I will leave AntiDom. With the Aryan Aces starting problems, I can't be protected with them. But I want one thing for doing this… And I ask you as my alpha for permission to do this." I said softly looking away. Now I truly felt I was submitting to him.

"¿qué es lo que mi amor ?" he asked gently. I looked back at him.

"After I met with Albert last night, I saw Billy. Albert wanted me to prove I was still "free" by sleeping with Billy. I guess he assumed I would just do it." I said. Rafael tilted his head looking at me carefully.

"And what did happen?" he asked. His tone made me feel like I was on the stand in a court room. I shrugged.

"We walked around the city and talked. He was willing to let me go, but he wants to maintain a general friendship. So I want to go to his games." I said looking away expecting to get rejected right away.

"Alright. You can go, but I want a full schedule of his matches, for I will be watching each and every one when I can." he compromised. My eyes sparkled with happiness, and I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Rafael. You are also invited to come if you ever wish to see a good fight." I said kissing him gently. He hummed with content against my lips.

"Of course mi niña Hermosa. I need to head in to work, and you need to head to school. I assume that is where you will be all day?" he questioned. I grinned and nodded kissing the tip of his nose.

"Yes. I will be there then home. If something comes up I will message you." I said now kissing him lovingly. "I am sorry for not telling you earlier." He nodded staring up at me with mild command.

"It is alright. Let's just let the detectives do their job now." he said. I nodded and moved to get off him, but he pulled me right down. I looked at him with confusion and he smirked. "You're going to be late for class today." He purred gently and began to move my hips back and forth now. I smiled slowly and leaned in wrapping my arms around him and began to ride him.


	19. Chapter 19

19

I was sliding on my pants and buttoning up my shirt in my room. Rafael was watching me from the door way of my room.

"So that's it right?" I hear him ask. I turned around and looked at him. He looked uncertain. "Are you done with AntiDom… for good?" I was honestly not thinking about them at the moment, but I knew it was coming. I nodded slowly.

"I am done." I replied softly. His eyes stared at me with hopeful eyes.

"Promise?" he asked. I bit the inside of my cheek before nodding.

"I promise." I replied and he nodded and walked over towards me stopping in front of me. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I know it's going to be hard, you've known them all of your life. But this could be a good thing. We can move forward, and continue to be happy together." he said. I was stunned his tone was no longer a commanding, factual tone, but a hoping tone, asking tone. I nodded.

"We will get there." I said causing him to smile.

"Come let's get you to school." he said. I agreed and we left to do our separate jobs. School was boring, except for the texts I got from the unknown numbers which were from Albert and Orion. I felt bad for not answering them. Maybe they would take the hint eventually that I was no longer interested in being in AntiDom and honestly, I meant that.

Albert had alphas all wrong. They did not wish to control us and abuse us. Most of them wanted to love and protect us and wanted us to love them back. I knew that Rafael would do anything for me. He was a stuck up asshole when at work, that much I knew, but at home, he would move mountains or die trying for me. I took the bus home, and when I got home, I noticed a bluish silver Acura in the drive way. Rafael's car was also behind it. He did tell me he knocked out his cases earlier than expected. I opened the door and looked around. I was immediately met with singing. I arched a brow and closed the door.

"Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you." I heard. It was like listening to a beautiful melody. His voice was elegant. Not too rough, too loud, or too soft. "And she tied you to her kitchen chair, she broke your throne and she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the hallelujah."

I was enticed now. I needed to hear more. My backpack fell from my back and I let my feet carry me up the stairs. I felt drawn in by the song. I wanted to hear him singing all day. I felt my body rise almost as I moved up the stairs, like I was going to float away, and his voice was the only thing keeping me tied to the ground. It was like there was no gravity, but his voice made the gravity in my world exist.

"Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah." he continued singing. "Well baby I've been here before. I've seen this room and I've walked this floor. You know, I used to live alone before I knew you…"

His voice was addicting, like a beloved singer I was obsessed with. I moved down the hall and over to his door. It was cracked and so I lightly pushed it open and saw Rafael staring at the T.V with his shirt unbuttoned, his tie loose, and his hair somewhat messy. He looked over at me and jumped a bit.

"Hey. I didn't hear you come in. You okay?" he asked. I just stared at him mesmerized.

"Was that you singing?" I asked softly. He looked at me casually and shrugged.

"Yeah why?" he asked. I walked over to him and gripped his tie, pulling him into me letting my lips meet his. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around my hips. I pulled back and looked up at him.

"Why did you not tell me you sing?" I asked softly, and he shrugged with confusion giving a soft laugh.

"Well I didn't know it needed to be known- I mean I sung a little in college and stuff." he said before motioning his head towards the door. "Did you see the gift I got you?" All I could do was watch his beautiful lips move. My lulled a bit as I watched his lips more.

"What gift?" I asked. He arched a brow.

"The car I got you." he answered. I nodded running my fingers over his neck.

"It's beautiful." I replied looking up at him with a smile. "Thank you." He gave me a peculiar look.

"That's it? I expected over the top excitement jumping around and clapping?" he asked. I just shook my head.

"Your voice excites me more than anything in this living imperfect world." I said leaning forward and kissing him once more. He gave a soft chuckle that turned into a growl.

"Mm you like my voice baby?" he whispered pulling me closer to his body and now backing me towards the bed. I nodded biting his lip softly.

"Very much so." I whispered against his lips. "I love your growls, your moans, and your pants and grunts." He chuckled lowly before pushing me down onto to the bed and holding my arms above my head. He bit down on my bottom lip firmly causing me to moan out softly.

"Then tonight you will hear nothing but my voice. My beta will do as she is commanded?" he asked leaving no room for objection. He began to peel away my clothes. I knew during sex, he liked having alpha control. It was the only time I would allow him to command my every move. I nodded slowly.

"I am my alpha's toy tonight." I whispered. He grinned.

"Good girl." he said sitting up and unbuckling his pants and unzipping them. "I bought you a car, and I don't believe you were truly appreciative." I gave a soft pout of guilt.

"Lo siento alfa." I replied and he smirked.

"Pruebalo." he responded removing his pants revealing his thick cock that was at attention. "I want you to suck me off and swallow everything." I sat up slowly and nodded.

"Yes alpha." I replied obediently and got on all fours before him. He held up a finger stopping me.

"While you rub your clit. Even if you cum, you do not stop." he said sternly. I nodded and let my face meet his shaft. I slowly began to run tongue up from his balls all the way to the tip causing him to shudder and let out a loud breath of air. My other hand moved down my body and found my clit and slowly I began to tease myself. My entire body was growing numb, and I felt his hand pressed against the back of my head and push me further down his cock. I took in every inch of him gagging as I did so. When I pulled back a line of saliva was fell onto the sheets. He pushed me right back on top, and I moaned as I felt him slide down my throat. I sucked slowly on his cock and then picked up the pace after a few minutes. I could hear him panting and groaning lowly as he removed some of my hair off my face.

His hold on my hair tightened and he pulled me back and lifted me up. He had me on my stomach in seconds with my arms pinned behind my back and with the other hand, his he raised my bottom, and I felt the head of his cock prodding and pressing against my ass. I tensed and whimpered some not expecting him to want to put it in there. There was a short pause.

"Can I put it in your ass, Mami?" he asked. I took a few even breaths before nodding slowly. I felt the head of his cock pressing into my tight anal entrance, and I groaned some feeling my tight muscles lock up, and this did not stop Rafael. He pushed forward letting out a breath of noise as he finally slid all of it in. My ass burned immediately, and I cried out in pain and he suddenly leaned over pressing kisses onto the back of my neck. He lifted my chin so my face could meet his, and he kissed all over my cheek and the side of my lips soothing me.

I felt my ass was burning as my ring of muscles were stretched. I knew I was going to bleed. He soothed me with soft words and kisses. After a moment, he began to rock his hips into me, and he held my body down as he continued to move his hips deeper inside me. It was such a new feeling, and it hurt, but I said nothing and let him have his power. His hips were starting to move faster and harder inside my tight ass, and I could feel my muscles stretching.

"Oh god." I muttered feeling his hands grip my hips and now plow into me with such speed, I was crying out. But deep down in the pit of my stomach, something felt good inside me. I couldn't quite explain it. But I liked it. "Deeper Rafael."

He growled in response as he plowed into me with such speed.

"Anything for you my little monkey." he said. He reached around and rubbed my clit in a circular motion, pushing two fingers against my clit roughly. I panted and gripped the blankets, only to feel his hand curl over my left hand. After three more harsh thrusts we both groaned and moaned out. I could feel his cum spewing out into me my ass, and I panted hard feeling my body collapse on the bed, and Rafael slowly pulled out. He lied on his back as I lied on my stomach and I glanced at him for a moment, only to see him looking down and wincing as if greatly upset.

"What is it?" I asked looking down only to see his cock was limp with small traces of blood around it. He shook his head and looked at me.

"Aurora, I'm so sorry." he said looking at me and caressing my face. I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I said and he just sighed and looked away. I touched his face softly.

"No, I should have never tried anal with you, it was too much." he protested.

"But my love, it felt good." I said. He glanced up at me and looked me over.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I am fine. I do not mind a little blood." I soothed. He looked me over.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt you." he said. I nodded kissing his cheek.

"I promise, I am okay." I replied kissing his cheek. He looked me over still worried before nodding and kissing my cheek.

"I want to invite you to a party tonight with some of the people I work with. Are you up for it, I know it's short notice, but I think you'll enjoy it." he said. I nodded.

"Alright, sure." I replied.

Notes

Aurora: I'm sorry alpha

Barba: Prove it


	20. Chapter 20

20

In two weeks, I was finishing the last few touches on my hair, pinning a tight bun on the top and letting the rest hang over my shoulders. I was in a black dress that had a vertical circle cut out in the back. It was tight around the bust area, so it pushed my breasts up a bit. I could hear Rafael coming up behind me. He was in a nice suit with a black tie. I wasn't paying much attention, until suddenly his hands came around my neck with a rose gold necklace with a tear drop pendent on the end. I gasped as it shined already around my neck.

I let my fingers graze the pendent, and I turned and looked up at him.

"It's beautiful, Rafael. Thank you." I said standing up and he smiled down at me.

"Anything to see you smile, mi amor." he said. I smiled up at him and leaned forward kissing him gently.

"So are these your friends from that precinct?" I asked as we now made our way through the house and out the door. Rafael nodded.

"Yes and a few others you don't know from the political side of my life. I guarantee you will have an amazing time." he said. I smiled and nodded.

"I can't wait to meet them." I said causing him to smile wide. Once we got out to his car, Rafael opened the door for me and I got in. We drove into the city, and I couldn't help but be curious of who he associated with. Were they rich spoiled alphas? Did they demand and parade their betas around?

"What are you thinking about?" I hear him ask and I looked at him before looking down and away.

"Nothing." I replied and he glanced at me.

"Come on mami, I can see it in your eyes you're worried." he said. I felt a light knot form in my stomach before looking at him.

"Who are these people we are seeing? Are they just some people you are trying to impress? Will they parade their betas around like show dogs? Will you try and impress them by showing me off?" I asked softly and his eyes hardened, but in show of concern than anger.

"No nothing like that. I would never do such a thing to you." he said and I looked at him for a long moment.

"But these people do?" I asked and he was hesitant.

"Aurora, I can't control the views of other people especially other alphas." he started, but my quick nodding stopped him.

"I understand. Not everyone can be as understanding and kind hearted as you." I said placing my hand over his leg and he smiled.

"Well I've never been called kind hearted before." he said dryly, and I just chuckled and looked ahead. I had my phone in a small clutch purse with me and it vibrated. I pulled it out and knew the number all too well even if it wasn't saved in my phone. It was Orion. He had been both messaging me and calling me and I knew why. Albert has caught on that I chose an alpha over the tribe. The Aryan Aces have also been causing a lot of trouble rallying in front of public places and protesting that the government is letting AntiDom continue to exist knowing that they are "terrorists". I felt like I had abandoned my family that much I know. I wanted to answer this phone, I sometimes thought about seeing Billy

"Who is that?" Rafael asks pulling me from my thoughts, and I looked up at him.

"No one important." I said putting my phone away, but the look of annoyance was already spreading over his face. He sighed heavily.

"Aurora you promised. You promised you were done with AntiDom." he said. I was still for a moment as I frowned and looked away before looking at him.

"Rafael… Albert has caught on to the fact that I am no longer with AntiDom. Whether you see it like this or not, I have betrayed my tribe and family for you- my alpha." I said strongly and boldly. "I don't know what I can do more to prove to you that I am done with it, but you have not realized the position you put me in. There could be a retaliation. They could want revenge."

Now he was quiet as he listened and nodded as we stopped at a stop light.

"You're right. I wasn't thinking about the bigger picture of the entire situation, but I guarantee that they wouldn't dare attack the beta of an ADA. I could eat them alive." he said quite firmly and I couldn't hold back how turned on I was by his threat. I nodded and we continued the drive.

Within a few minutes, we arrived at some large mansion owned by some state senate. As we entered, we were greeted immediately by friends of Rafael's. They all smiled and shook his hands and gave warm smiles to me. I remembered having friends and being able to laugh with people I things in common with. By now I got to see Olivia and all of the cops from the precinct and a few other alphas and their betas. Most of them didn't say much, so I knew I most likely couldn't either. I managed to politely slip away and move across the other side of the hall toward a window. It was exactly what I expected. But I couldn't blame Rafael he can't control others. At least he said nothing to belittle me or treat me like I was second class and for that I was thankful for. I drank my red wine and in silence and just looked out the window wondering a bit if I had made a mistake.

"Hey you're missing the party." I hear Olivia say. I turn and see her in a golden dress and slowly I shook my head.

"This party is for you kind." I said looking away ignoring her look of confusion. She hid it well with a smile.

"My kind?" she asked. I just looked at her knowing full well that she knew what I meant. She nodded slowly and looked back toward the party. "In your world you see segregation… but in my world, I see it to." I looked at her confused and she smiled looking toward Amanda.

"I have spent most of my life rejecting the idea of a beta. I don't necessarily think it's right that the cosmos created an alpha and a beta, but I do like that we all have the freedom to make a choice. Even though some betas don't want to be with their alphas, and in some rare cases alphas don't want to be with their betas, we are out there making sure everyone still has their freedom of choice. Amanda didn't have to accept me, but she did and I got lucky. You really didn't have to accept Barba, but you two are making it work. You're _choosing_ too. But whatever your choice is- no one has the right to tell you how to live your life." she said. I scoffed mildly and sipped my wine.

"You were all planning to send me to prison if I didn't help you stop AntiDom." I said and she nodded with a motherly smile.

"But that deal has been long gone. And you are still here." she pointed out and I looked at her and thought about her words. When Rafael told me that I was no longer to have any relationship with the tribe, he indeed was taking our deal off the table. I was free to leave the minute I promised to stay away. I looked up at Olivia to her smiling.

"Don't over think it." she merely replied and turned and moved back to talk to her coworkers. As she left, Rafael came up to me and smiled.

"You were talking to Olivia, that can't be good." he teased placing his and on the small of my back. I smiled.

"We were just getting to know each other." I said and he smiled and motioned his head toward the dining area.

"Well I would love for you to get to know some more of my friends." he said and I nodded with a soft and warm smile.

"Alright." I said and followed him back into the dining room.


	21. Chapter 21

21

It was about one in the morning, when Rafael and I left his party. His coat was draped over my shoulders as it was cool out this morning. Rafael was mildly agitated due to Carisi and I sharing a few more interests in art and theater. We were talking a bit more than usual.

"I can imagine he wants to be "besties" now so that you all can talk about Hamlet for over an hour." he said heatedly. I chuckled and stepped in front of him gripping his collar stopping him in his tracks, his eyes avoiding mine and a childish huff escaping him.

"I'm sorry darling. It was just nice getting to know your friends." I said. He glanced at me.

"More like coworkers." he mumbled. I leaned up on my tip toes and he looked at me closely.

"Yet you will always have my attention." I said and kissed him deeply. He replied almost immediately and wrapped his arms around my hips.

"Come on mami, let's get you home." he said against my lips. I agreed and we went home. After that night, things seemed mellow between us now there was a natural flow between us. I took down my twists and let my curls breathe. School was out for its winter break and Rafael still had to work, and so I was left at home mostly. The texts all stopped and that worried me more than anything. To past the time, I had taken up going to the gym in town. I made sure Rafael knew where I was going of course and I made a daily habit of going. I was there now, deep within my music. My body was on fire from the bit of walking I was doing now. God, I was out of shape.

I left after an hour and moved to my car which was parked in a nearby parking garage. Once I got there, I was stopped in my tracks and my eyes widened at what I was seeing. My windows were broken in and my tires were all slashed. I already felt like I was having a panic attack. I moved toward the driver's window noticing something raggedy sticking out of it. To my horror, it was a dead raccoon. My eyes widened and I yelped and jumped back. I looked around to notice how quiet and alone the area truly was. This was not good. I reached inside my pockets quickly for my cell phone. I needed to call Rafael- no the police first. I dialed 911 and hurried back into the gym where there were numerous people present. Within a few minutes the gym was visited by two cop cars and I led them down to the parking garage.

I was giving a report to the officer at the scene. He was asking if I had any idea about who would do this.

"I- I don't know I just came down and saw it like this!" I said.

"Aurora!" I heard Rafael's frantic tone. I turned toward the crowd that had formed to see Rafael moving through them with Olivia and Finn right behind him. A cop tried to stop them, but Olivia flashed her badge, where Rafael just moved right past him. I moved over to him and was embraced immediately.

"Are you alright?" he asked pulling back to look at me, and I nodded,

"Yes, I'm fine." I said and now he looked at the car. A cop was bagging the dead racoon when he winced and looked at me.

"AntiDom?" he asked. I shook my head with exhaustion.

"Or the Aryan Aces." I said. Olivia placed her hand on my back.

"We need to get her out of her and down to the precinct." she said and Rafael shook his head.

"No I need to take her home." he said.

"Detectives." A cop called getting our attention and we looked over at one of the cops and saw him holding up a plastic bag and inside it was my necklace from AntiDom that had apparently been cut. I was now paralyzed with fear as I looked at Rafael.

"I took that off weeks ago and placed it in a drawer in our room. It has to be Orion. He's Albert's second in command Rafael, they've been in our house." I said frantically and Rafael looked at Olivia and she just nodded.

"We will have you both escorted to the precinct, Carisi and I will go with a squad car and search your house ourselves." she said. Rafael nodded taking my hand now and pulling out his phone.

"I'm calling to have the locks changed and alarms installed." he said and now I was being pulled from the scene. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"It's their calling card. They have seen my actions as an act of betrayal. I have seen it before. They will come for me." I said quickly and Rafael looked at me and shook his head.

"Everything will be okay. I promise." he said softly.

"OH LOOK THE BETA BITCH IS GETTING WHAT SHE DESERVES!" we heard a holler. We both looked toward the crowd to see a group of men in leather black vests and bandanas screaming at us.

"YOU KEEP TRYING TO TAKE OUR BETAS AWAY AND PEOPLE GET HURT YOU BETA CUNT"" someone else yelled and more yelling came afterword causing more panic to overtake make. Rafael held me close and we were escorted into a squad car and were leaving the garage. I just shook my head hiding my face in my hands.

"Baby, don't listen to them." Rafael said soothingly, his hand lightly touching my shoulder, but I recoiled from him causing his eyes to widen.

"Don't. You wanted this." I said acidly and his eyes popped almost in shock.

"Me? I wanted us both to be happy!" he said and I shook my head.

"No you wanted to be alpha at any cost and this is what happened. You are not a victim and you are not being blamed for this. I AM!" I said and Rafael shook his head.

"Aurora, I know this all seems bad now, but I can get a warrant out for Orion for vandalizing and the dead raccoon-"

"Just don't!" I snapped again silencing him. I shook my head. "Stop helping. This is what me betraying everything I stood for for you. This was the price for giving up my life." I said and he shook his head now glaring.

"Oh no. I didn't make you join AntiDom. I didn't brain wash you into thinking every alpha in the world was bad. If you are so afraid now, then we were right to assume AntiDom to be a terrorist group, because it's a sign that the group is violent and doesn't take kindly to its members leaving them." he said. I just shook my head not saying anything else and now he just sighed. "It's obvious you can't stop them so let me and my coworkers do it."

I didn't respond. I just didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted to go home to my parent's house. That's when I remembered my parents.

"We need to make sure my parents are safe. AntiDom knows where I live." I said and Rafael nodded.

"I'll have Olivia send a car over there right now." he said getting on the phone once more. I just closed my eyes and buried my face into my hands.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Once we were at the precinct, I gave my statement and then hid in the bathroom for a minute needing time away from Rafael, from everyone. I just needed to think for a second. What was I going to do? I got a racist alpha killed so his people are coming after me. I betrayed my beta family so now they are coming after me. I was being hit from both sides and now I just exploded with tears. I expected Olivia or Amanda to come in and console me, but they didn't. I ducked my head in my lap and just felt defeated.

After I got done crying, I heard the bathroom music playing and I sniffled and wiped my nose and stayed quiet so I could listen to it. It was Pat Benatar's 'Invincible'.

"We cannot fight to be innocent, stand up and face the enemy. It's a do or die situation we will be invincible." The song rang into my ears and I slowly sat up in thought and just looked at the bathroom stall. All this time, I needed people's protection and help. I never did anything for myself. I had to do something, because if I didn't, everyone I was starting to care for would be in danger. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. It didn't take long for him to answer.

"Hello?" he asked and I hoped I was doing the right thing.

"Hey, Billy..." I replied.

After thirty minutes, I left the bathroom and moved down the hall and into the precinct. Rafael confronted me immediately.

"Hey. We have cops stationed at your parents and they will be watching them until this is over, the locks have been changed at the house, I have a warrant for Orion's arrest on the vandalism and-"

"Stop." I said softly before shaking my head and Rafael paused in his words. "If you want to press charges for him breaking into the house you can try, but he's good. He's really good at not being detected you will not find any traces of him in the house, and he will be back on the street and he will tell Albert and he will wage war against us all. We have to do this another way."

Rafael shook his head already cutting my words down.

"No, Aurora, pressing charges and getting this guy off the streets will bring Albert to us." he said and I shook my head.

"No. It will not. Albert does not care about any of us. If you were able to get to me, then that means others will see that alphas are not all bad and he can't lose anymore followers. All you have is Orion, and he is not enough to get to him. He's already called out to me, so I am going to go to him." I said and now Rafael's eyes widened.

"¿Te has vuelto loco?" he whispered harshly, and I shook my head slowly.

"You do not have enough evidence to convict AntiDom, you never will. Albert's plan is to forever make his protests look peaceful to the public and the media. If you arrest Orion, he will look more like a hero fighting for the freedom and true rights of betas and others forced into submission." I said and Rafael placed his hands on his hips and looked away with a heavy sigh.

"Do you have anything on him?" he asked and I tensed some as he looked up at me and he looked at me with a nod. "You do." Olivia was walking over to us and I looked down.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes. I have a way to take down both the Aryans and AntiDom, but it's a real long shot." I said and Olivia looked at me closely.

"What do you have?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I can't say just yet, but I have set up a meeting with Billy Conlan." I said. Rafael's eyes widened and he looked at me as if I was even more crazy.

"Excuse me? Kickboxer and your past lover Billy Conlan?" he asked and I nodded.

"He will be a big help. I am meeting him for dinner tonight." I said and now both Rafael and Olivia's eyes widened and Rafael just babbled a bit.

"Dinner? Tonight? After everything that's happened? Did you even think of discussing this with me?" he asked. I looked at him.

"I already knew the answer if I brought up the discussion. I know you expected me to ask you for permission, but if we are going to end all of this, you're going to have to expect me to help without asking your permission." I said and Rafael still did not look pleased and Olivia just remained quiet. "I know what I am doing. I'm not going to sit back and watch as people threaten me and soon you." I turned and began to move toward the elevator of the precinct.

"Where are you going?" Rafael asked. I looked at him as I pressed the down button.

"Home." I said and immediately, he followed after me and got on the elevator.

"Aurora, I respect that you are trying to help, mami, but getting Billy Conlan involved is not helping anyone." he said and I stared at him as the doors began to close.

"But he will help me." I said and Rafael's eyes widened as if he were hurt and I shook my head. "We can't do this alone, even with Olivia and the police's help. Let me show you I can do this." He pushed the emergency stop button and the elevator stopped slowly and he looked at me.

"From the minute, I saw you I didn't want to believe you were my beta. You're young and stubborn and I thought somehow this was a mistake. But after only a few days of you being in my life I became attached to you and deep down I wanted you to want and need me like I want and need you." he started to explain, his hands moving on either side of the elevator blocking me in. "I know it's selfish, but I don't care. I only want to depend on you and I want you to only depend on me… but right now I know there are forces wanting to tear us apart and I know I cannot just allow myself to be the only person you depend on. If you have a plan, I want to be kept in the loop. No secrets, no plans that I can't know." I stared up at him noticing how my back was placed to the wall and I had been holding my breath the entire time, and I nodded placing my hands on his cheeks and bringing his forehead to mine.

"You're my… boyfriend. And I am yours even when this battle comes to an end. You've stood beside me through all of this, now I am going to show you I can stand beside you and help you catch these terrorists. Because they are terrorists... and murderers." I whispered and his eyes widened a bit.

"You can prove this?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes, but after we take down the Aryan Aces." I responded strongly and I knew he was battling with himself. He wanted me to tell him so they just arrest Albert and everyone, but not everyone is responsible for the madness that Albert has created. He leaned forward and kissed me hard agreeing to let me tell him the past on my own terms.

It was nine at night, when I got out of my car to meet Billy at Georgino's Pizza. Olivia, Rafael and a squad car were watching to make sure the Aryans or Albert didn't cause trouble since I was out in public. I was in a simple black dress and red heels and I was walking to the front of the restaurant where I saw Billy waiting for me. He was in a simple black suit, and when he saw me, he turned and moved over to me immediately looking concerned.

"Hey are you alright, you sounded terrible earlier?" he asked and I just stared up at him calmly.

"I need your help." Was my only response. Billy looked down on me with more concern before nodding and gently caressing my cheek.

"You always have it." he responded.

Author's notes

Rafael: Have you gone mad?


End file.
